Beauty Kills
by crashcourselove15
Summary: A new creature is set loose by Cronus and causes threat to Theresa and Atlanta. Can the gang stop it before it's too late? JT and AA
1. Chapter 1: Beauty Kills

Chapter 1: Beauty Kills

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neil's blond head bobbed back and forth, in and out of sleep, his mouth hanging open. Odie nudged him in the stomach, making him snap his head back to focus. The seven teenagers sat cramped on the couches in front of Hera's wooden desk, waiting for her to say something. Anything, of why they were there. Herry's loud yawn echoed through the room, causing a chain reaction to Archie, who yawned back in response.

"Tell me again why we are up so early?" Neil whispered loudly to Odie, who shrugged and continued to stare at his flannel pajama pants. Most of them were still in there sleeping wear. Herry with a white muscle shirt and duckie boxer shorts. Neil in his silk green pajama's with the gold 'N' embroided on it. Atlanta wearing an old pair of blue short-shorts and a pink long sleeve shirt with the words 'This Girl Can Snowboard' written across the front in black lettering. Theresa had managed to quickly grab a sweater to throw over her thin pink negligee. Archie wore a dirty green shirt with a number of stains over a pair of gray basketball shorts. Since Jay got the message first, he was the only one dressed. In a blue and white polo shirt and faded jeans, he was the only one who looked awake.

"I am sorry to call you up this early, but the matter is quite serious," Hera said, moving slowly to the front of the desk. Neil scoffed slightly, but Hera continued. "Cronus has awoken yet another creature. Her name is Synara."

"I've never heard of a Synara, are you sure she's in the greek legends?" Odie said, looking confused.

"She may not be in written documents, but that hardly matters," the Goddess said, nodding sincerly at Odie. "The legend of Synara is centuries old. She was said to be the most beautiful girl in her village, and she kept that title to herself like her own child. Synara fell in love with a delivery boy, Leonidas, from the neighbouring village, and was intent on marrying him. But her love was already engaged to another woman, and Synara was determined to change that. Jealousy was already taking over her body and mind when she entered the village and planned to kill this other woman. She murdered the innocent woman in her sleep, hoping that it would change the mind of Leonidas. Of course, Leonidas was furious at her, and Synara was arrested. She spent her punishment in solitude, but the jeoulousy still remained inside her, and turned her into something else."

The seven teenagers stared blankly at Hera, still taking in the story. Hera folded her hands in front of her, staring at each of the faces.

"Harsh," Herry finally muttered, running a hand through his dark brown hair, making it stick up more. Hera nodded at him, the corners of her mouth twitching up into a very small smile. The smile quickly disapeared and turned into a straight line as Atlanta spoke up.

"So, what does Cronus want with her?" She tugged at the pink collar around her neck nervously.

"That's just it, we don't know," Hera said sadly. "The only thing I know, is that her victims tend to be young woman. Taking their beauty away for herself and leaving them near death." Theresa's eyes widened, and Atlanta's mouth dropped.

"What do you mean, 'near death'?" Jay sat up, his voice clear. His fingers clenched into fists on his legs.

"Again, I'm not sure." Hera shook her head. "All we know is that she is currently somewhere in Mexico. And that's where you are headed tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, Mexico!" This news seemed to wake Neil up, who bounced in his seat, bumping Odie between him and Herry.

"What does Synara look like?" Archie asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"The color of jealousy is green, so that should help you. Just, keep your eyes on the sky," Hera said, waving her hand, signaling that they were free to go. She turned and fell into the chair behind the desk, watching the heroes stand up, some of them stretching and yawning.

The rest of the day was dedicated to packing for their trip, grabbing the summer clothes and bathing suits for the suitcases. Herry had a remarkable one bag, saying "It'll do" before settling onto the couch to watch more television. The others had more bags, thankfully, and put more effort into packing, grabbing the necessary items. Neil insisted on going to the mall before the night was over, convinced that he needed a special sun lotion that would "bronze, rather than broil." By the time Neil returned to the brownstone, everyone was seated around the television, packed and finished.

"Don't forget the bathroom sink!" Atlanta called after him as Neil stomped up the stairs to his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I know it's a little short, okay, a LOT short. But..it's the introduction. This is my first entry with I started on and I got some good response there, so I decided to try here. If you look up Beauty Kills on (which I really hope you don't!), you'll notice that this first chapter is VERY different from that one. My writing skills have improved dramatically from then...and please, don't read ahead! I think that would break my heart.

Anyway, chapter two will be coming soon.

Christina!


	2. Chapter 2: Unpredictable Flights

Okay, I do NOT own Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the character Synara and her legend. That's it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Unpredictable Flights

"I can't stand flying," Atlanta said behind clenched teeth as the plane shook. She white-knuckled the arm rests, keeping her eyes on the intricate design on the back of the seat rather than on the moving clouds outside her window. By all means, they could of take Hermes' portal easily, but there were some minor technical difficulties dealing with the time zones which could of resulted in the teens ending up in 1983, rather than present time.

Theresa smiled behind her Cosmopolitan magazine, biting her lip to hold back a giggle. Atlanta shot her a dirty look, relaxing her fingers a bit around the arm rest. She shook her head at the cover of the magazine.

"What?" Theresa side-glanced over at Atlanta quickly before moving her eyes back to the article.

"I really wish you would read something else for a change," she said, her face in disgust.

"What's wrong with a Cosmo? Don't _you_ wanna know how Jessica Alba gets those rock-hard abs?" Theresa stared at Atlanta, almost disgusted by her comment. Atlanta scoffed quietly, pressing the buttons on her arm rest that controlled the television channels.

The seven were not the only ones on the plane. Atlanta and Theresa occupied seats in the middle, Theresa having an empty aisle seat next to her and Atlanta getting the window seat. Jay, Archie and Herry sat four rows behind them, having to deal with a whining child behind them, and a loudly snoring Herry beside them. Across the aisle from them were Odie and Neil. Neil busied himself with his music, moving around in his seat to the invisible tune in his head, while Odie ignored him and amused himself with his PSP. An old lady near the front of the plane was telling her life story to a helpless middle-aged woman, and the sounds of how planes flew back in her day reached the back seats.

"If I hear her say our generation is the worst one more time…," Archie closed his eyes in frustration as the old woman complained loudly about the music 'now-a-days'. Jay smiled and handed him a pair of headphones. Archie nodded in thanks, having something to listen to rather than the loud woman.

Jay jerked his shoulder up again as he felt Herry's forehead fall onto it again. Herry grunted at the movement, and moved his head back into place, looking up at the ceiling, his mouth hanging open. Jay flipped through the tattered paperback, finding his place in the book again, having it be his fourteenth time reading it.

He looked up as he heard the low whistle come from a couple rows in front of him. Theresa had just gotten out of her seat, when two older boys caught sight of her, one of them whistling at her as she walked down the aisle. She shook her head as she walked, pausing as she reached to Jay's seat.

"Are they bugging you?" Jay asked, setting the book down on his lap and looking at the two men in between the seats.

Theresa shook her head, smiling at him. "I can handle it, Jay, I'm a big girl," she glanced back at them one more time before continuing down the aisle, reaching the washrooms.

Jay turned back to find Archie staring at him intently. Jay mouthed the word: 'What?' to him. Archie just blinked at him and turned back to the small screen, concentrating on the news caster.

Jay shrugged it off and picked up his book, finding his place once again.

"Aha!" Theresa exclaimed, causing an older man to jerk awake ahead of them. He huffed at her angrily and turned away, preparing to fall asleep again.

"I wasn't reading it!" Atlanta dropped the Cosmopolitan magazine, crossing her arms and looking out the window, only having to gag slightly and turn back to the small television screen.

"Yes, you were," Theresa sat in her seat and picked up the magazine, finding the page that Atlanta was reading. "'Pleasing Your Man…?' Atlanta!" Theresa gasped and looked at her young friend.

"No! I wasn't reading that! Oh, my god," Atlanta's eyes widened as she covered Theresa's mouth. She slumped in her seat, trying to disappear.

"Don't worry, no one's looking," Theresa said, smiling slightly. She quickly glanced around at the other seats, confirming it before turning back to Atlanta. "Well, what were you reading?"

"It was the other page," Atlanta mumbled, staring at a birthmark on her arm with bizarre interest. Theresa nodded at flipped the page.

"Oh," she grinned, her eyes zoomed across the page, only to make her smile grow even wider. "'Etiquette on Pursuing Your Guy Friend'", she read out loud, but only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Theresa raised her eyebrow at Atlanta, who looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?" She muttered, sitting up in her seat. Without waiting for Theresa's response, she grabbed the headphones, and flicked the channels on the television.

Theresa side glanced at her, feeling a bit disappointed for not talking about it. Whatever _it_ was. She opened the magazine again, finding a new page to read over. Moments later, one of the flight attendants bent down towards her, a drink in her hand.

"This is from the two men over there," the flight attendant, her name 'Katherine' after Theresa read it, pointed at the two men who whistled at Theresa earlier.

"I didn't know you could do that on a plane," Theresa said, setting the magazine down and taking the drink from flight attendant Katherine. Katherine shrugged and smiled at Theresa, smoothing her uniform and walking down the aisle.

"Are those from the two guys?" Atlanta asked, sliding the headphone down to around her neck. Theresa nodded, glancing down the aisle to the two men. The first, a brunette winked at her, the second, a blond, casually waved. Theresa tipped the drink towards them, taking the tiniest sip to please them.

"Your not going to drink that, are you?" Atlanta asked, watching Theresa put the drink down on the tray, now out of sight from the men.

"Of course not," she said, picking up the magazine and flipping through the pages like nothing happened. "I can get my own drink, thank you very much," she sniffed. Atlanta shrugged, putting the headphones on again.

Half an hour later, another stewardess by the name of 'Carlene', stopped at their seats, asking if they had any garbage.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Theresa smiled, picking the drink up and tossing it into the black garbage bag. Carlene smiled kindly at her, motioning to Atlanta.

"Do you know how much longer we have until we arrive?" Atlanta leaned across Theresa to ask. The stewardess Carlene thought about it for a moment.

"Around 45 minutes, give or take," She smiled at Atlanta who groaned and slumped back into her seat.

"She's not good with flying," Theresa whispered to Carlene, picking her Cosmo up. Carlene nodded and gave them another kind smile before moving on to the seats ahead of them.

"Hey, at least there isn't any turbulence," Theresa said, nudging Atlanta's arm.

Suddenly, the pilot's voice cracked above them. "Folks, we are about to head into some cloud cover, and there may be some possible turbulence. Sorry for the inconvenience." Atlanta groaned. The speakers beeped as the pilot tapped out from the system.

"It'll be fine," Theresa patted Atlanta's hand as she gripped the arm rests again. The plane suddenly shook, causing both of them to sway in their seats. A child wailed behind them, followed by the mother's anxious shushing. Atlanta took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting her chin rest on her chest.

"Amazing how you can do all these extreme sports, but throw a plane at you, and you almost pass out," Theresa said, shaking her head. She kept her hand on Atlanta's, rubbing her fingers softly. "You're like Archie and water." She laughed quietly at this as the plane shook again, causing the child to burst out crying again.

Atlanta clenched her teeth, waiting for the horrible motions to stop.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, end of chapter. That's much better, isn't it? What I meant to say last time, is that I'm kind of a ficwad person, rather than a fanfiction one. But, I'm trying this out, and hopefully it'll work. Just, don't go looking this up on ficwad, because it's much worse over there, trust me.

Luckily, I got to fly for the first time this summer, so I know what's it like to go through turbulence. My very first time flying and the plane's shaking almost the whole way there. It was still pretty fun though.

Okay, enjoy this chapter; Chapter 3 will be coming shortly! I just gotta re-write it, that's all. K YIKES

Christina!

PS: Sorry about the inconvenience! I'm still trying to get used to fanfiction. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3: LandBound

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Land-Bound

"What does that word mean?" Neil asked loudly, pointing at a large sign that read 'Recogida de Equipaje' in big black letters.

"How am I supposed to know?" Archie furrowed his brow at Neil, watching the herds of people move in numbers all through the terminal. The seven stood in a tight bunch, trying to find there way around and hoping that someone knew Spanish.

"I think that first word is 'luggage'," Theresa whispered to Jay, pushing the few hairs in front of her eyes away. Jay looked down at her, confused.

"My Mom taught me a bit of Spanish," she said, shaking her head. She shrugged her large tote bag higher up on her shoulder, securing it with her free hand.

Jay took Theresa's translation for a good thing, and began to lead the rest towards the large sign. Theresa was right, the seven could see familiar faces from their flight: the old women now clutching onto a stewardess who must of gotten dragged off the plane, the mother and her now sleeping child in her arms and others.

"Now just the waiting game," Atlanta said, wedging herself against the wall, watching the moving tarp that would carry their luggage. She leaned her head against the wall, letting her eyes close. It was dark outside, and the sudden time change was starting to take its toll on them.

More people crowded around them, waiting for their luggage to magically appear. The first pieces of luggage began to come through the dark flaps, making more people push into each other, looking over shoulders and watching the small door.

"Perdóneme," a man shouted at Archie, making him back up, letting the man through. The bulky man grabbed his bag and quickly departed.

"Jerk," Archie shook his head, glaring at the man as he walked away.

"There!" Odie said, excited. He pointed at one of the first bags as it came behind the flaps. After that, the rest soon followed.

"What the…" Jay slide out a small piece of paper that was wedged into the front pocket of his suitcase. The paper was folded up extremely tight, but when Jay unfolded it, he found the writing to be completely unharmed. "It's from Hera," he said, quickly reading over the note. "There's a car waiting for us in the parking lot."

"And there's a key too!" Herry laughed, pulling out a small silver key attached to a keychain out of the same front pocket. "How did she do that?" He brought the key close to his face, examining the bumps and ridges.

"Who cares!" Archie exclaimed, snatching the key out of Herry's hand excitedly. Herry grunted and advanced towards Archie, causing Archie to back up quickly, heading towards the doors.

"Hephaestus did a good job," Jay said in awe, staring at the boat in front of them. The long white boat floated against the dock, the tall mast at least 30 feet tall. "It's a Beneteau 440, that's for sure," Jay said, sliding his hand across the smooth silver railing.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's fast," Atlanta said, a big smile on her face as she jumped to the stairs easily. The rest followed after her, Jay untying the magnificent boat from the dock before jumping the few feet onto the stair.

"And it's a good day for sailing too," Jay sighed, gripping his fingers around the large steering wheel. He found the key in the ignition and turned it, letting the motor roar from behind him. Making a perfect 180 degree turn, Jay easily pulled away from the docks, leaving the other boats behind them.

"So, we're heading west, right?" Theresa asked, shielding her eyes as she stared out at the Pacific Ocean. Jay nodded and slightly turned the steering wheel, pointing to the great big blue water. She held a tattered piece of paper that showed the coordinates of the island. That paper was also neatly shoved into the front pocket of Jay's suitcase.

"Onward!" Herry shouted, jumping to the front of the boat excitedly, dramatically pointing forward.

The island was much bigger than they anticipated. _Much_ bigger than they wanted. They anchored the boat out in the water and used the small water raft to paddle ashore, allowing themselves to be brought in with the waves.

"I told you it was a good idea to bring solar panels," Odie smirked at Neil, plugging in a thick gray cord into his laptop. The cord was attached to a wide silver panel, and Odie adjusted it lightly to catch the sunlight. Neil rolled his eyes, fanning himself with his hand. Odie's fingers blurred across the keyboard as he brought up a satellite image of the island.

"Is that us?" Archie squinted his eyes as he looked over Odie's shoulder. He pointed at a bunch of small spots on the white sand.

"Yep. It's all satellite images. I managed to hack into the NASA data base and get the right satellite that would show out exact location…," Odie rambled on, waving his hands excitedly in front of him.

"That's great, Odie. Can you see Synara on there?" Jay asked, removing a pair of binoculars from a small duffel bag at his feet. Odie stopped talking, turning quickly to look at the screen, clicking a button that made the screen wiz across the dense trees.

"Wait, what's that?" Atlanta pointed. Everyone turned and followed the invisible line coming from the tip of her finger. The black spot looked like a mistake in a painting, a dot that wasn't supposed to be there but somehow ended up by accident.

"That's her, I think," Odie said, clicking the keyboard again and trying to focus on the mysterious black dot. "It's moving, all right. But not towards us, it's going towards that mountain thing," Odie pointed to a tall rock-thing off in the distance. And he was right, within a few minutes, the black spot had disappeared.

By then, a plan had been made. Odie decided to stay on the beach and watch from the computer, getting "an aerial view at all times." Jay split the other six into teams of two: Archie, Atlanta, and Herry. Leaving him with Neil and Theresa.

"Okay, you three," Jay pointed to Archie, Atlanta and Herry, "can head into the west part of the island, while we take the east side." They quickly compared packs, making the weapons and necessities even amongst them before disappearing beyond the tree line.

"Are you getting any vibes from this place, Theresa?" Jay asked, hitching the back pack over his shoulder. They had just stepped into the trees, relaxing from the sudden shade beneath the leaves.

"Not anything strong, just a constant vibe of…hate," she muttered, pushing a hanging branch out of her way. "Like, it's been in my head since we got in close range to the island. Just, a ringing type of thing," she sighed, slightly rubbing her forehead.

"Do you think it's…her?" Jay mumbled, nodding towards the mountain in the distant.

"I don't know," Theresa said, looking up at the mountain. "Maybe."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author**: That's right. It's a rather short chapter , but…I had to cut it down, so you can sort of thank me on that. It took me a while to finish this, and I don't know why. I've practically already written it, but…that's the process of re-writing something, it takes time. I've also been catching up on my Bleach episodes on youtube, so that's distracted me. So, I'll have to look over my old version of this and improve it, like I have been. I'd like to say, I'm rather proud of my re-writing abilities.

Christina!


	4. Chapter 4: Determined Dangers

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

Chapter 4: Determined Dangers

Archie pushed aside a large leaf in front of him, making it droop against the tree. He kept the lead, pushing and stumbling his way through the vines and leaves in front of him.

"Archie, watch where you're stepping!" Atlanta yelled. Archie stopped suddenly, looking at the ground around him.

"What?"

"You just stepped on a flower, if you didn't notice," Atlanta said, kneeling down near his feet to gently pick up a flower. The bright yellow flower was now flattened as she held it lightly in her fingers.

"Oh, sorry, Atlanta," Archie mumbled, feeling bad as Atlanta laid the flower back on the moist ground. She shook her head as she straightened up, moving around Archie to take the lead from him. Archie looked down at the flower sadly.

"Smooth moves, buddy," Neil smirked, catching up to Archie. He patted his shoulder, grinning.

"Oh, shut up, pretty boy," Archie grunted, throwing a punch at Neil's blond head, which he dodged easily. Neil chuckled and scampered off ahead, trailing closely behind Atlanta for protection. Neil only managed to stumble over an overgrown tree root, falling into Atlanta.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled as Neil made her wobble towards a tree. "Why are you so close?" Neil stammered and tried to fall back, landing against a large boulder in the ground. He quickly smoothed over his hair, not looking at Atlanta.

Atlanta gaped at him, shaking her head. She scoffed as she turned away from the blond boy, continuing to go straight.

"Smooth movies, Blondie," Archie laughed, walking by Neil as he took his three-paneled mirror out of his pocket. Neil stuck his tongue out, continuing to check his reflection in the gold mirror.

Archie casually picked up his pace to catch up to Atlanta, falling into step with her. She side-glanced at him, blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"You pumped?" Archie said, smiling down at her, glancing quickly at the looming mountain ahead of them.

"Oh, yeah, this is gonna be fun," she smirked, wiping her forehead. She sprayed some water into her hand, rubbing it across her face to cool off. Archie gulped and turned away, feeling hotter than the weather intended him to be.

"Water?" Atlanta offered, nudging his elbow and acknowledging the bottle in her hand.

"S-Sure," Archie stumbled, taking the bottle carefully out of Atlanta's hands. She gave him a weird smile, making the water droplets across her cheeks slide down to the corner of her mouth and chin. Archie delicately took a large swig of the cool water, feeling better already.

"Archie, is that your PMR making that noise?" Neil called from behind them, making both of them turn. Neil grabbed the front of his white shirt, bringing it back and forth and allowing air to blow onto his face.

Archie looked down to his pocket, listening. He could hear a faint beeping sound coming from the pocket.

"It must be Odie," he said, removing the small blue radio. "Yeah," he called into it.

"About time," came Odie's voice, sounding slightly annoyed. "I've been trying to radio for five minutes."

"What about?" Archie sighed, leaning against a tree, looking at his feet.

"Synara seems to be heading in your direction," Odie's voice said. Archie snapped his head up, looking at the blue sky above them. "You won't be able to see her; she's already hidden in the trees. But she was coming towards you guys, she might still be."

"Alright, we'll hide and prepare to fight," Archie snapped the PMR shut, quickly dropping the PMR back into his pocket. Atlanta tensed her hand on the mechanical weapon shaped to her hand. The bright purple light flashed, telling her that it was ready for the attack. Neil whimpered and took safety under a large tree, covering his blonde head with his shaking hands.

Archie carefully unleashed his whip, letting the sharp metal tail hit the ground lightly. He kept his head up at the sky as he maneuvered himself in front of Atlanta, his eyes darting from tree to tree in front of them.

"Do you hear it?" Atlanta whispered. Archie stopped breathing, listening hard.

"Hear what?" He furrowed his brows. Archie couldn't hear anything. Only the pumping of his heart, a constant beating sound of rhythm pulsing through him.

"Wing beats," she said even quieter. She turned her head to the side, staring into the thick of the trees. Archie perked his ears, now he could hear something. It was something moving, alright.

"It's picking up, she's going faster," Atlanta said, curling her hand into a tight fist. She stood her ground, taking a fighting stance. Archie followed her, gripping his whip handle tightly.

It all happened quickly. There was a loud crash sound as a body came flying through the trees. Atlanta used her fast running skills and quickly avoided the giant dead log coming towards them. Archie fell the ground, avoiding the dead tree by inches. Neil shrieked and covered his face, but with his luck, the log hit a fellow tree and rolled to a stop in front of Neil's designer shoes.

"Wow, that was lucky," Neil sighed, relieved. "Good thing that –," Neil was cut off by a loud shriek in front of them. Above, they could see the tops of some trees fall down with a mighty crash.

"Guess it's time to meet Synara," Archie smiled, straightening himself off the ground.

"About frickin' time," Atlanta laughed, jogging up beside Archie, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. The crashing trees continued, coming closer and closer to their positions.

There was a loud crack sound, and Synara was air-born again. Her long wings opened up as she looked down at them fiercely.

"Holy shi-," Archie gasped as he looked up at the creature in front of them. Synara clenched her pointed teeth and hissed at them as she squinted her bright yellow eyes.

"Are those scales?" Neil gaped, coming out slightly from beneath the tree's shade. Dark green scales covered every area of Synara's body, reaching out to the tips of her long scaly wings. The hair on her head looked more like a tangled mess of coral. The bright red hair that once used to be beautiful was now flecked with dead leaves and twigs.

Atlanta stared wide eyed up at the woman. Or, what used to be a woman. Synara locked eyes with her, causing the hissing sound to increase behind her teeth. Synara flexed her taloned fingers, pumping her wings harder as she rose higher into the air.

"She's gaining altitude," Archie said, finally getting words out of his dry mouth. "Atlanta, shoot her!" Atlanta blinked back at him, her face blank for a moment. She shook her head, snapping back into her hunter mode. Lifting her hand weapon up, Atlanta took aim at Synara's chest.

The purple light shot into the air, hitting Synara on her shoulder. She shrieked loudly, looking down at the burn mark on her shoulder blade. Synara shrieked angrily, and dived. The monster quickly tucked the large wings to her side, nose diving towards the three on the ground.

Archie gripped his whip tightly, his eyes locked on the diving body of Synara. Within the short seconds of her dropping, Archie looked up, then to his side, watching Atlanta. The only thing he could do was …

"Atlanta!" Archie roared, retracting his whip and running towards the huntress. Atlanta took her eyes off Synara to look at him quizzically.

"Wha-?" she started angrily before Archie tackled her to the ground as Synara stretched out her wings and swooped over their heads. "What are you doing, you idiot?" she yelled, trying to push his body off of her small torso.

"Synara, she," Archie started blathering, cursing under his breath. What was he thinking? "I just wanted to-," he stuttered before being interrupted by a shrieking sound.

Archie felt a gust of air, making his eyes squint, then a sharp pain in his side. The air was suddenly knocked out of him as he was sent flying into a large green bush, gasping for air. Neil shrieked again, yelling something.

The sound of wing beats suddenly was the only thing heard.

"Atlanta!" Neil called, running towards her dangling body. "Archie, get up!" He cried hysterically, grabbing Archie's arm to pull him out of the brush. Archie coughed, feeling a sharp pain when he inhaled.

"What?" Archie gagged, letting his arm drape across Neil's shoulders for support. Neil pointed to above the canopy, a slight whimper escaping his angelic lips.

Archie squinted his eyes from the sun and followed Neil's direction of finger. Immediately he felt the blood drain from his face, and the shortness of breath. Synara was flying away, with Atlanta dangling below her. Atlanta's head hung limp against her shoulder, unconscious from the brief fight he never saw.

"No, no," Archie wheezed, feeling another sharp pain in his side. "Atlanta…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, hey, hey.

Look, REALLY sorry about the intensely long wait. There were a lot of issues I had to deal with. School, friends, family, you know what I'm talking about. I'm just glad I'm getting emails telling me I'm getting added to people's "favourites" or I'm on their "Alert System". It really means a lot to me. And, hey, happy Christmas break! WOOOT. But you know what else comes with xmas break, semester one exams! That'll be a big bump in the road with me, especially when I'm almost failing one of my classes. Oh, dear. Well, I'll try my hardest to get started on Chapter 5 as soon as I can.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Christina!

P.S.: OMG, IT'S GONNA BE 2008. :O


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations of Despair

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

Chapter 5: Revelations of Despair

Herry grunted as another large piece of vine and branch fell dead to the ground. His tanned muscled arm was a blur as he continued his pace of chopping and swinging.

"Take it easy, Herry," Jay sighed, breathing heavily from the humidity. "Save your energy." Jay pushed away his hair, taking another gulp of the already warm water.

Theresa lagged behind. With one hand on her hip, the other pressed against her forehead, she was beginning to wonder if it was even the heat giving her the killer headache.

There was a sudden beeping sound, and Jay pulled out his PMR in seconds, eager for a break in walking.

"Jay here, "he said into the hand-held.

"Jay, Jay, oh god, "Odie's frantic voice greeted him. Jay threw up his spare hand, making Herry sway on spot to stop and listen. "Atlanta, she – Synara – gone," Odie said quickly, jumbling his words together.

"Odie, slow down," Jay ordered, standing perfectly still. "What happened?"

In a matter of ten seconds, Odie dove into Archie and Neil's fast battle with Synara. With sorrow echoing in his voice, Odie delivered the news of Atlanta's kidnapping. Theresa gasped quietly and covered her mouth, feeling the courage drain from her body. Herry's hand tightened around the machete handle, making indents of his fingers in the ironed handle.

"We'll meet up with Archie and Neil," Jay said firmly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can you give us their coordinates?"

"Uh, yeah, I can," Odie's voice crackled through the radio. "They're approximately half a mile to the north of you guys. If you leave now, you can catch up to them in the next 15 minutes."

"Great, Odie," Jay said, wiping the side of his face. "Tell them we're coming." He snapped the PMR shut and quickly dispensed it back in his pocket. Jay nodded to Herry, who secured his backpack on tighter and started to take off in the direction Jay pointed.

"You okay?" Jay turned to Theresa, seeing her face was still in shock.

Theresa muttered something, looking back to Jay. She nodded, letting her arms drop next to her, having her delicate hands form into tight fists. She breathed deep and walked forward, brushing past Jay to follow after Herry.

Within eight minutes of silent walking, Jay's PMR beeped again. Herry and Theresa stopped, turning to watch their leader pull out the small blue communicator once again, only expecting bad news.

"Yeah?" Jay said, not knowing if he really wanted to hear what their friend had to say.

"I'm guessing you already know what I have to say," Odie joked, even when no one flinched with humor. When Jay didn't respond, Odie coughed awkwardly and continued. "Synara's heading your way."

"I thought as much," Jay sighed, closing his eyes. "Thanks, Odie."

"Is anyone even up to fighting?" Herry asked, having Theresa and Jay shrug back at him. Herry shrugged himself and started trudging towards a small grassy hill.

"We might as well hide out then," Jay said, following after Herry and observing the hill. With a line of drooping trees, it covered the ditch quite well. A large log was positioned in front of the trench, giving them the advantage to be hidden from anything in the sky.

"Ladies first," Herry joked, pulling back a curtain of moss and leaves. He half bowed, resting his other hand across his stomach and putting a cheesy smile upon his face. Theresa laughed and accepted, ducking her head from the wild drapery. Jay followed, crouching next to Theresa on the ground, unleashing his xixphos. Herry positioned his great backpack next to him, quickly unzipping it and pulling out the large bronzed ball Hephaestus gave him months prior on use of the harpies.

Jay put his finger to his lips, listening to the eerie sounds of the forest around them. Theresa tightened her fists around her nun-chucks, holding her breath.

She flinched intensely as the snap of a branch came from her side of the bush. Jay reacted by putting his hand on her arm, feeling her shaking beneath his coarse hands.

Feeling bad for her outburst, Theresa turned to Jay. He nodded his head, already forgiving her. Theresa let out a short breath, feeling the smile creeping onto her face.

Jay quickly turned to Herry, feeling him nudge his arm. Almost immediately, Jay felt the rush of a sudden gust of wind, and then Theresa's arm disappeared beneath his fingers.

Theresa's scream echoed through the area, followed by Herry and Jay's fast reaction as they bolted out from beneath their refuge. Synara shrieked and continued to fly, having difficulty getting air with Theresa struggling to get out of the clawed grasp.

"Jay!" She cried out, seeing the two boys beneath her through her hair.

Herry roared savagely and threw the bronzed ball high above Synara's head. Synara reacted quickly, angling her wings crookedly and turning sharply, causing Theresa's dangling body to sway hazardously. With one swift kick of her other foot, the ball was sent flying back to Jay and Herry. In seconds, the ball opened and the net flew over top of the two men, pinning them to the grassy floor.

"No!" Theresa screamed, watching the boys squirm under the coarse netting. Synara hissed loudly, swinging her free foot at Theresa, hitting her hard in the side of the head. Theresa gasped slightly in pain, and then hung motionless, her dead arms dangling beneath her.

With little room he had, Jay swung his arm, slicing at the ropes of the net with his blade. Herry's large arms reached across, grabbing at the torn parts and ripping them open.

Jay and Herry scrambled out, running to try and to catch up to Synara floating above them. As they ran, Synara gained more altitude, flying in the air only finger lengths away from their swinging hands.

Synara shrieked, mocking them and pumped her wings harder, finally flying above the tree tops and out of their reach. The forest became more compact, and Jay and Herry soon had to stop, knowing they couldn't reach Theresa or Synara.

"Dammit," Herry cursed, letting his shoulders hang in exhaustion.

"Odie," Jay said flatly into the PMR. "Synara's got Theresa; we're meeting up with Neil and Archie." He snapped it shut, and jabbed the button, turning it off so Odie couldn't communicate back to him. "Let's go," he said, turning back to the torn net on the ground and grabbing his backpack. Herry followed, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead.

Alright, sorry it took so long. The delay was due to TWO reasons:

My computer is running DANGEROUSLY low on disk space, so I was (and still am) freaking out over that. With not much disk space, I can't watch my Bleach! 

I have recently started a new story for fanfiction, it's not on the computer, but in one of my many journals I own. Here's a hint: it's actually based on a greek legend, not one I made up! It's also mainly based on JayxTheresa, seeing as how they're my fave pairing. Don't get me wrong, AtlantaxArchie are sure a hoot, but still.

Okay, so I haven't started the 6th chapter, but I know what exactly is going to happen. Maybe you can guess too! I can't help but make this story a little too predictable. But, maybe I'll add a twist into it! HA. Predict that, readers. Happy reading!

-Christina


	6. Chapter 6: Men Crossing

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

Chapter 6: Men Crossing

Jay and Herry walked into the clearing, catching sight of Archie's purple hair through some trees.

"Archie! Neil!" Jay called out, folding his polo shirt and tucking it into one of the smaller pockets of his backpack. Herry collapsed onto the ground, dabbing his forehead with his damp t-shirt. Neil and Archie ran slightly to stand next to the two, Neil holding his knees from exhaust.

"Think of anything yet?" Archie asked, ignoring the short gasps coming from Neil.

"Basic," Jay nodded towards the looming mountain beside them. Within ten minutes they would be in the cooling shade of the stout mountain. "Storm the cliff and get the girls back."

Herry and Archie nodded; seemed simple enough. Neil straightened up, exhaling loudly and pushing his hair back.

"Well, then can we get a move on before I bust a gut?" Neil snapped, his anger starting to show from the prolonged exposure to sunlight.

The three stared blankly at the blonde, and without a word, they hitched up their backpacks and walked hurriedly, eager for the shade.

"Odie," Jay mumbled into the PMR. The shade cooled them for only a short second, and they were starting to feel the harsh humidity. "We're coming up at the mountain now." Odie's head nodded on the screen, he had retreated into the shade as well.

"Synara's flying around, but that's about it. I think you guys are safe for now," Odie said into the hand-held.

The two exchanged brief farewells before Jay began taking out his climbing gear. The four of them pulled the ropes out, pulled on their griped Belay gloves and started to analyze the base.

Herry started, taking a large breath and jumping on the big boulder in front of him. Jay and Archie followed beside him, eager to do something besides walking and moping. Neil followed behind, stopping constantly, complaining and shrieking about how much dirt was getting under his nails.

They climbed without conversing to each other, due to their own heavy breathing. With the sun burning the backs of their neck, finding the entrance needed to be found.

"Wha-?" Herry said to himself, balancing on a ledge and looking at Jay.

Jay looked up, following Herry's point of view. There appeared to be a ledge, far larger than the ones they were barely balancing on currently. Above and next to the ledge appeared to be a large hole, tall and wide enough to fit a seven foot man.

Jay nodded, moving along to catch up to Herry as he gained speed, heading towards the entrance. Within twenty feet of reaching the ledge, Jay's PMR beeped.

Without even picking it up, Jay signaled to the three. Hearing the sudden distant wing beats, they pushed themselves against the rock wall. The boys resisted raising their heads as they heard the faint hissing sound, followed b small rocks crumbling as Synara landed on the cliff.

A couple seconds of silence and they were moving again, this time faster.

Herry threw the rope up, hooking the loop around something. With the dangling rope, they managed to pull themselves up the much steeper cliff, and onto the landing.

"Oh, my god, finally," Neil huffed, collapsing at Archie's feet. He pulled a white embroidered handkerchief from his front pocket, dabbing at the beads of sweat on his forehead. "I am beat!"

Archie scoffed, kicking Neil in the ribs lightly. He shrieked suddenly before being silence by Jay's hand. He put his other find to his mouth, looking into the cave behind them.

"C'mon," he said quietly, taking his gravitational blade out and standing up slowly.


	7. Chapter 7: Hollow

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories. I also do not own the song 'Summer of '69'; it is a creation of the mighty Bryan Adams.

Chapter 7: Hollow

The phone was ringing.

A high pitched ringing sound was echoing, and it wasn't going away. Why wasn't anybody answering it? Atlanta felt a throbbing pain in her left temple, along with the constant buzzing sound reverberating through her ear drums.

Atlanta reached out; searching for the cordless phone, knowing it was on the coffee table in front of her. Waving her hand out in the air, she searched for the table, finally throwing her hand down, determined for it to land on the table. Instead, the palm of her hand fell on sharp pebbles and rock.

Confused, Atlanta opened her eyes, seeing only more darkness with a hint of gray, dull light. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she felt her head spin from a sudden wave of dizziness.

Atlanta groaned, feeling a painful throb pulse in her left temple. Cracking her eyes open again, the details of the wall a few feet in front of her came to. She soon realized that while the thought of the cool brownstone was still there, the only environment present was that she was sitting in the dirt in a dark and humid cave.

Atlanta pulled her feet under her, preparing to stand up. She began to slowly rise, both hands on the chiseled wall. Keeping one hand on the rock, Atlanta looked further down into the cave, spotting a darker object along the opposite wall.

With her hand lightly trailing the wall, Atlanta walked slowly down the cave, heading towards the dark object. Within a few feet, Atlanta bumped into a hardened pile of leaves. Crouching down to have a better look, she realized she was looking at a nest. The leaves were woven clumsily in an oval, rising up with a slight indent in the middle.

Atlanta observed it closely before slowly rising up, turning towards the light. She walked carefully, trying to remember the cause of her possible concussion. She raised her hands to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness of the sun. Standing still to adjust to the coloured orbs dancing in her eyes, Atlanta remembered where she was.

Taking four steps, Atlanta's toes were touching the ledge's end. Below her were the tree tops, brushing against the steep cliff that she would not be able to climb down. She scanned the forest, looking for ant sign of the rest of the team, but only saw trees.

"The PMR!" Atlanta burst out, remembering the communication device in her pocket. She shoved her hand in her pocket, digging for it. It wasn't there. Confused, Atlanta continued to check the multiple pockets of her cargo capris. Every pocket was empty, no PMR. Thinking it must have fallen out, Atlanta turned around and marched back into the cave.

She scanned the ground carefully, grabbing at the large rocks by mistake. When she came to the nest, having scanned the front already, she came around the back. Through the dark, Atlanta could see a hint of blue, her PMR. Atlanta crouched down and reached for the device. All that came back was a part of it. She cupped the smashed remains of her radio in her hand, picking through the microchips that Odie so carefully placed in.

"Great," Atlanta mumbled, tilting her hand and letting the pieces fall back onto the ground. "Just great." She stood back up, wondering what she should do. Knowing there was nothing, Atlanta say down and put her hands on her knees, waiting.

_I got my first real six-string. Bought it at the five-and-dime, played it 'till my fingers bleed. Was the summer of '69._ No matter what the thought, the same lyrics repeated themselves constantly through Atlanta's mind. She sighed angrily, eager for any form of distraction.

Again, she began to pick at the scab on her knee. _Got my first real six-string. Bought it at the…_ Ignoring the lyrics, Atlanta felt herself zoning out as she scratched symbols into her skin.

Her head snapped up when the light disappeared. Bryan Adam's suddenly annoying voice disappeared from her mind. Atlanta squinted, trying to focus in on the figure standing in the cave's entrance.

Atlanta started to stand up, but froze when she heard a harsh and threatening hiss. Synara's wings folded up as she stalked into the cave, holding something large next to her scaly body. Synara used Theresa's limp body as protection as she came closer to Atlanta. Within five feet, Synara dropped Theresa and quickly retreated back, watching Atlanta fiercely with her wicked yellow eyes. Synara walked backwards to the ledge, then turned around and jumped, throwing her wings out and disappearing.

Atlanta crawled towards Theresa's body, grabbing her shoulders and turning her over, laying Theresa's head on her legs.

"Theresa," Atlanta said, pulling strands of Theresa's hair out of her face. "Theresa, wake up," she said louder, tapping her cheek lightly. Theresa's eyes fluttered, followed by a low groan of pain.

Atlanta laughed quietly as Theresa weakly raised her hand to the side of her head.

"Ow," she mumbled, slowly opening up one eye. "Atlanta?" Her voice cracked.

Atlanta nodded, putting her hands behind Theresa's shoulders to help her sit up. Theresa groaned her head spinning. "The pain'll go away soon," Atlanta said, shuffling over to sit next to Theresa.

"Where are we?" Theresa asked, looking around them.

"A cave in a mountain. It's Synara's." Atlanta said, leaning her head against the wall behind her and closing her eyes. Theresa sighed, dropping her head in her hands and breathing slowly.

"So, what happened?" Atlanta asked after a few minutes.

"It all happened so fast," she said slowly. "One second we were hiding out, then I got pulled out and I was f-flying," she struggled, wiping her forehead. "Then everything went black."

Atlanta nodded, relating to her story. "Do you have your PMR?" Theresa blinked at her before patting her pockets for the device.

"No, sorry, it must have fallen out of my pocket," she said, patting her pockets once again.

Frustrated, Atlanta got up quickly, scoffing. She shoved her hands into her empty pockets and began to pace in front of Theresa. "I hate being out of the action," Atlanta mumbled, continuing to pace before dropping to sit across from Theresa. Theresa nodded, feeling out of place as well.

The silence between them elapsed for many minutes. Atlanta opened her mouth, attempting to start a conversation, but decided that silence was better. With nothing to talk about, a wave of awkwardness crept its way into their circle. A slight breeze created a quiet whistling sound at the entrance, adding an annoying soundtrack to their silence.

"Do you think the guys are okay?" Theresa said suddenly. Atlanta looked up, surprised by the question.

"I'm sure they're fine," Atlanta assured, straightening up to wrap her arms around her knees. "Anyway, I'm sure they'll be here soon," she smiled lightly, turning to look at the cave's entrance.

"Yeah, you're right," Theresa sighed. "They better hurry up then, I'm about to rip my hair out from boredom," she laughed, lifting the tension between them.

Their laughing immediately stopped when the sound of tumbling pebbles echoed from above the cave's entrance. Each holding they're breath; they watched a dark figure drop down and block the light.

Another chapter down. Sorry about my previous chapter, one there was no comment and two, it was horrible. I wrote it up hurriedly in a couple hours, it was just bad. And you noticed, so I apologize. I had finished this somewhat boring chapter a little while ago, but I've been kind of busy lately, but it was there and I typed it up. Thank God, right?

Yes. It's draining a lot out of me to re-write this story. But trust me, it's for the best. How's your summer going? Mine's doing alright so far. Nothing major exciting, only that one of my favourite bands is coming into town and I am psyched! THE SPILL CANVAS. Yeah, that's right. Seriously, they're songs are just ugh, amazing.

So, read this and maybe listen to a Spill Canvas song while you're at it. I recommend 'This is For Keeps' or 'All Over You.' See you soon! Hopefully.


	8. Chapter 8: Loss of Breath

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

Chapter 8: Loss of Breath

Neil sighed and quickly dabbed his forehead again, soaking up the sweat beads. Jay shushed him again as Neil folded up the handkerchief and tucked it back into his pocket.

"Can you see anything?" Herry muttered, bending over and squinting into the dark in front of them.

"Not yet, c'mon, "Archie said, his knuckles starting to turn white from the grip he had on his whip.

Jay held up his xiphos in front of him, taking the lead and stepping into the tunnel. Archie started breathing heavily, his eyes desperately searching the dark for Atlanta and Theresa. Halfway through the dark, they shuddered to a halt as they heard a shuffle in front of them. There was a crack and suddenly the cave was illuminated by an eerie green glow.

Momentarily blinded by the light, they tried to focus on the commotion in front of them. Synara's large scaly wings blocked their view, but hidden by her wild hair, there were two figures.

Herry roared as he recognized the girls. Interlocking his fingers into a tight fist, Herry brought his arms above his head and threw his hands down as hard as he could. A loud crack was heard, followed by Synara's pained shriek echoed through the cave. Synara turned her head in time for the guys to see two things. Synara's eyes burned with anger before they rolled back from her faint and her iron claws unlock from Atlanta and Theresa's throats.

The girls fell heavily, their eyes closing as they gasped when they hit the hard ground. Neil ripped his backpack off, pulling out a thick lined net. He tossed it to Archie who threw it over Synara; removing a steel cord lock from his pocket and securing it around the monster's wrists.

"I think I broke my pinky," Herry chuckled, breathing through his teeth from the minor pain.

"You'll survive," Jay said, pulling a water bottle from Neil's backpack. He knelt down next to Theresa, carefully sitting her up as she coughed harshly.

"Here, this'll help," he said, pushing the uncapped bottle into her shaking hand. She gurgled something and slowly raised the bottle to her lips. Theresa swallowed the small mouthful, content for a moment before coughing dangerously, putting her hand above her chest.

"Very helpful," she managed to whisper out before going into another coughing fit.

Archie held Atlanta's hand tightly as he helped her up slowly. She leaned into him as her legs slightly gave out.

"Whoa, you're okay," Archie said reassuringly, tightening his hand more and handing Atlanta his water bottle.

Atlanta's breath came rushed as she had slight trouble trying to catch her breath.

"Oh, man, you're bleeding," Archie sputtered, eyeing a short cut below Atlanta's ear lobe. Looking around quickly, Archie grabbed for Neil's handkerchief for which he was using to clean the dirt off his nose.

"Hey!" Neil cried loudly, gawking in horror as Archie dabbed Atlanta's neck carefully. "Great, that stain'll never come out, you know," he huffed.

"I'll buy you a new one, "Atlanta huffed suddenly. She took a slow breath and leaned back against the rock wall, closing her eyes. Archie began to remove his hand from her grip, but Atlanta's fingers held tight.

"Just a little longer," she whispered hoarsely, her head falling onto her shoulder.

"Uh, Jay, do we have enough gear to get down?" Herry asked, sitting comfortably on Synara's unconscious body.

"I think we should be good," Jay answered, eyeing Theresa as she forced down another painful sip of water. Jay saw the tears start up in the corner of her eyes as she slightly grazed the red marks on her neck. "It'll be easier going down than up."

Jay waited a few minutes before calling Odie to tell them they were fine. He had the plan already mapped out in his head. Jay talked to Odie as Neil and Archie carefully secured the ropes and cords around Theresa and Atlanta's waists. They were to be lowered down the mountain first, giving them time to rest while Jay and the others climbed down the mountain.

"Just toss her, Herry," Jay smiled at Herry. Herry laughed and swung the not-so fragile package over the cliff. Synara's now awake body writhed as she shrieked her way down the hill before landing with a loud thud, only for her to become unconscious again.

"Are you sure she can't come loose?" Theresa asked for the fourth time, allowing Jay to help her step onto a short ledge beneath her.

"Positive," he said, looking her in the eyes as she let go of his hands to hold the rope tightly. "Atlanta's right behind you."

"If you say so, "Theresa sighed, wincing at the heavy breath. She felt a jerking motion at her navel as Herry started to release the rope to lower Theresa down.

"'Kay, you're all set," Archie said nervously, tightening the clasp around Atlanta's thigh. Atlanta nodded and walked over to where Theresa was dropped, taking Jay's outstretched hand. Archie walked over, taking her other hand and lowering her to the ledge below her. Jay let go of Atlanta's hand, handing her the rope as she quickly looked down at Theresa.

"Don't look down," Archie joked, letting go of her hand. Atlanta rolled her eyes, gripping the rope tightly as Archie and Jay started to lower her down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time they reached the beach, the sky had turned a dark blue, the massive storm clouds moving quickly on the horizon. Odie waved quickly at them, soon wrapping his arms back around him. The sun had quickly disappeared and a cold wind came off the water, making the team shiver.

Herry tossed Synara easily into the boat's deck, her loud and angry hissing lost in the cold wind.

"We better get out of her right away," Jay called, the wind now roaring. "I don't like the look of those clouds." Neil quickly helped the girls aboard, following behind them, his hands in his ruffled hair.

The wind pushed them off the beach as soon as the anchor was raised. Atlanta ran down to the bunker quickly, digging up a blanket. She and Theresa huddled together, wrapping the coarse blanket over their shoulders.

As Jay sailed them into the oncoming storm, Atlanta and Theresa watched the island slowly begin to shrink. Jay held the wheel tightly as the front of the boat rose up over the tall waves. Soon he would be over them and it would only be rough winds and waters.

Atlanta's hand snaked into Theresa's cold clenched hand. Both stared on at the island, saying their silent goodbyes, hoping to never see the place again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, done that chapter. I felt so bad because I had finished this one like a week ago, and it just got buried beneath more stuff I had around. I'm a bit into Chapter 9, and I REALLY hope to get that to you guys by the end of the week. 'Cuz I'm gone on Friday and I don't want to be busy over the long weekend. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I didn't realize how short it was until I read it and noticed how little time that it took me. Oh well, I know you still appreciate it anyway. 'Kay, I couldn't help myself, so I gave you a bit of fluff. I focused more on Atlanta and Archie, in my point of view, because I find myself leaning more towards Jay and Theresa. They're my fave, but I love Atlanta and Archie. And just so you know, that's only the tip of the fluffiness.

Christina!


	9. Chapter 9: Stormy Rejoice – Part I

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 9: Stormy Rejoice – Part I**

Jay blinked another three times, his eyes stinging from the spraying sea water. Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the crashing waves in front of the boat. As the bright light dazzled Jay, he saw a giant wave coming straight for them.

"Herry!" Jay yelled loudly, turning his head to find his strong friend. Herry's large shadow stumbled towards him through the heavy rain. "Hold the wheel for me!" Herry yelled something back and grabbed the wheel from Jay.

Confident that Herry had a strong grip, Jay carefully walked across the deck, holding the metal bar. He knew that Atlanta and Theresa were near the end of the boat while Archie was hiding out in the one-man bunker room. Jay followed the deck, looking for Neil and Odie,

Jay's knees bumped into something solid and he froze. Using his free hand, Jay reached down, feeling out what the object was. He drew back his hand as he heard a commotion of noise: Neil.

"Tie yourself down!" Jay shouted, hoping that Neil heard his cries. He carefully walked around Neil's compact body, soon bumping into Odie a few feet away. He shouted the same thing, knowing Odie had already had a run-in with rough waters. Jay helped Odie tighten the strap on his life jacket before moving fast down to the back deck towards Atlanta and Theresa.

The rain seemed to ease up as Jay spotted Atlanta's bright hair next to Theresa. The girls held onto each other tightly while their arms linked over the cold metal railing. Jay slid towards them, taking advantage of the lack of heavy downpour.

"Tie yourselves down!" Jay repeated loudly, falling in next to Theresa. Theresa blinked at him, trying to find Jay's face as more of her hair plastered itself in front of her eyes,

Atlanta produced a long line of rope from her bag that was tied to the railing in a series of simple knots. She quickly wrapped it around her waist, awkwardly moving her hand as to not release her iron grip fro the railing. She tied it tightly and handed it to Theresa, who fumbled with the line.

"There's a big one coming, so prepare yourselves," Jay called to the two as he helped tie the remaining of the rope around Theresa.

Jay knotted it once more, and then continued quickly along the boat. Herry was going to need help when that wave hit. Jay practically ran up the deck, heading back to see Herry somewhat casual behind the wheel.

Herry saw Jay coming towards him through the rain and moved his hands down the wheel. Jay grabbed onto the other side, not watching the looming wave coming towards the front of the boat.

"Here we go," Herry yelled, planting his feet securely as Jay tightened his hands.

Within seconds, the wave came crashing at the front of the boat. Atlanta felt the rope tighten around her waist as the water coursed through the boat's deck, lifting their bodies off the floor. A sheet of rain cascaded over Jay and Herry, leaving ice crystals across their faces. As the rain started to recede, the ship started to come into calmer waters. Herry released the wheel, flexing his fingers and sliding back. Jay relaxed his grip and watched the larger waves dissipate and turn into minimal white caps.

"I'm alive?" Neil gaped, taking his hands down from his eyes. He gaped as he patted his head, eventually going to his chest. "I'm alive!" He smiled widely, staring up at Jay and Herry, bewildered.

The door to the bunker creaked open and Archie poked his pale face out as everyone else started untying themselves. The boat moved steadily as it rode over another wave and Archie's cheeks puffed up. He quickly ran to the edge of the boat, emptying what was left in his stomach.

"Jay, what kind of knot is this?" Atlanta called out. She had the rope that was tied tightly around Theresa held in her hands.

Jay looked over, seeing how his bowline knot had tightened up and was becoming easily uncomfortable for Theresa. "Sorry, it must have striated during the storm," Jay said jokingly, starting to toss the rope around to loosed it.

Theresa sighed happily as the cord slaked from around her waist. She rubbed the slight rope burn as Jay pulled the long line of rope from both Theresa and Atlanta, wrapping it around his elbow and wrist.

"Where's Synara?" Odie suddenly said blankly, standing next to Herry and staring at Jay. Jay dropped the bundle of rope at his feet, staring anxiously around the deck.

"Scan the deck," he ordered sharply, suddenly serious. He walked quickly to the edge of the deck, scanning the waters they had just dealt with.

"She's not on the boat," Herry announced, coming around the raised bunker after checking the front deck.

"She must have gone overboard," Atlanta said, eyeing the spot where Synara was when they left the island. "When we hit that big wave."

"Good riddance," Archie moaned, leaning on the cold railing, pressing his face against the metal. Jay cursed angrily, kicking the boat liner.

"How am I gonna explain this to Hera?" He said, questioning himself out loud.

"Don't worry about it, Jay," Odie said, trying to comfort their distressed leaser. Behind his words, Odie suddenly thought of the Goddess' reaction, frightened to return back to the school.

"Yeah, Odie's right. We would have been getting rid of her anyway," Theresa piped in, agreeing with him. Jay shook his head, feeling the disappointment seep through his body.

"Oh, c'mon! We're on vacation!" Neil burst, jumping up excitedly. "Are we gonna mope around about some monster, or are we gonna party?"

--

Jay started relaxing about the though of Hera's reaction as Herry pulled into the hotel's grand parking lot. They jumped out of the vehicle, eager to lie down and relax.

"I'm starving," Herry whined, cupping his stomach as it growled.

"Let's go out for dinner," Theresa offered. "It'll be good for us," she added, questioning herself as she eyed Jay.

"I guess we could..," Jay started, shoving his hands in his front pockets.

"Great!" Neil exclaimed happily. "I need to freshen up." With that, he spun on his heel and walked up the path to the hotel's main doors.

The all rolled their eyes at the blonde, following after him into the lobby. All seven of them crowded into the elevator, Odie pushing the second and third floor buttons. The classical music floated through the elevator as the floor jerked them upwards.

The doors slid open when they reached the second floor. Archie, Herry, Jay, Neil and Odie stepped off the elevator, making room for a woman and her young daughter.

"Meet you at the car in 30," Jay said quickly to the girls before the doors slid closed. The little girl looked at Jay's disappearing face and then stared up at Theresa and Atlanta.

"Don't stare, Eliza, it's rude," her mother warned, pressing the main floor button. The girl glared up at her mother, sticking her tongue out when she wasn't looking.

"Oh, my God," Atlanta moaned happily as she fell onto her bed. "Just leave me here, okay?" She curled up, cradling the soft billow against her face.

"Agreed," Theresa sighed, her long hair draped along the turquoise comforter. "You wanna shower first?"

"Yeah, who knows how long you'll be in there for," Atlanta smirked, stretching as she sat up. She quickly went through the duffel bag at the foot of her bed, pulling out her bathroom necessities.

Theresa smirked at her young friend, turning to her own bag and beginning to pull out a number of possible outfits.

Atlanta flicked the two switches on, the fan in the ceiling whirring above her. Her eyes widened when she saw herself in the mirror, the ghastly reflection staring back at her. The collar of her shirt was ripped, and the blue colour was covered with dried on mud and splattered blood, soaked with sweat and sea water. Atlanta shuddered as she looked at her neck closely in the mirror, observing the red bruised around her throat.

Ten minutes later, Atlanta swung open the bathroom door, coming out in a clean new outfit, feeling refreshed.

"That's cute," Theresa remarked, looking Atlanta up and down. Atlanta blinked, staring down at herself. She didn't find anything different about the dark blue tank top or the black jean capris.

"Those are a bit tight for you, aren't they?" Theresa joked, pointing to Atlanta's shorts.

"They shrunk in the wash a bit, okay?" Atlanta said back, ignoring Theresa's short giggle. "Make it quick?" She said as Theresa disappeared into the bathroom.

Atlanta was experimenting with a bottle of mascara when the bathroom door opened, releasing a thing cloud of steam. Theresa stepped out, her hand clasped tightly around the towel wrapped around her body. She smiled briefly as she passed Atlanta, walking towards the small balcony.

"Theresa! You're only in a towel," Atlanta exclaimed, watching Theresa poke her damp head outside.

"I'm just getting some air, that's all," she said innocently, running her hand through her wet hair. She took one last breath of the ocean air before sliding the doors shut and quickly returning to the heated washroom.

Atlanta shook her head, untwisting the mascara cap and carefully applying it to her other eye. Atlanta stared at the stick of eyeliner in her hand, poking the sharp pencil's edge. Nervously, Atlanta started to apply the liner, trying to keep her hand steady.

Atlanta heard a muffled yell come from outside the patio door. She finished her attempted make-up and walked to the two screen doors. She slid one open and stepped out, looking down to where the sound came from. She saw Archie, Herry, Jay and Odie leaning against the car, Archie lowering his hands from his mouth. Atlanta saw him shake his head ans start talking to Jay, seeming frustrated.

Theresa opened the bathroom door as Atlanta closed the screen doors, shaking her head.

"All done?" Atlanta asked, silently admiring Theresa's tight pink tank top and ruffled jean skirt. Atlanta heard Archie yell something incoherent again. Theresa shoved some last minute items into her bag before grabbing for the door handle.

The two girls raised their eyebrows when they walked towards the four boys. They traded their dirty and sweat drenched clothes for clean washed wardrobes. Jay adjusted the short sleeved blue and green polo shirt, feeling conscious on how tight the sleeves were feeling. Herry picked something out off his teeth, the slight breeze rustling his loose white button up shirt. Archie shuffled on his feet, playing with the hem of his light green shirt, fingering the pocket of his jean shorts. Odie's small figure was almost lost among his taller friends, but his black shirt with intricate red designs helped him stand out.

"Wow," Atlanta mouthed, her voice lost in the sudden change in their male friends.

"You guys clean up pretty good," Theresa added, causing two of the men to roll their eyes. "Where's Neil?"

"You didn't think about leaving without me, did you?" Neil called as he came strutting out the hotel doors. Naturally, he looked like he came right off the runway. He popped his collar up of the baby blue Lacoste shirt as he came towards the vehicle, moving to the beat of music in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alright, that's right, Part I. I've already started Part II, and I'm gonna put that up in day's time. I promise that. Alright, this week has been pretty good for me, and pretty bad. I think I've caught a bit of the flu, so I've been sick every now and than, and that just bums me out. The good thing is that I got my **_**Breaking Dawn**_** book! But than again, being sick could be because of the book. That always happens to me. I'm so intense about this series, this being the last one, that I have trouble sleeping and get stomach cramps every 10 minutes. But I'm almost done it, so the suffering will be over soon. Maybe. Alright, I hope you liked Part I, and Part II is coming soon!**

**Christina!**


	10. Chapter 9: Stormy Rejoice Part II

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 9: Stormy Rejoice – Part II**

The sun was falling down on the horizon, the blinding light reflecting off the water and illuminating the ten party-person party table, occupied by seven teenagers. They hungrily ate the plates of food in front of them, realizing how hungry they were when the scents traveled through the air. Herry shoveled in his twelfth taco, making some of his friends laugh in astonishment.

The platter of taco's sitting in front of him was half empty, brought only minutes earlier by the cute waitress.

"Help yourself," she had said in her thick accent. She winked and flashed a smile at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Wow, maybe you should eat some more, Herry," Atlanta said sarcastically, poking her taco salad. "You're a turn-on for everyone right now." The rest of them laughed, all turning to look at Herry.

"What?" His voice muffled from the pile of food in his mouth. The team continued to laugh as a piece of lettuce dangled from the corner of his mouth. Herry shrugged them off, taking a large sip from his cup, making the combination in his mouth slosh around.

Neil constantly flinched his way through Herry's carnage, aware of each molecule of food flying from Herry's mouth. With Neil's incredible luck, every tossed piece of food landed safely on the napkin in his lap.

"Ah, yet another polo shirt has come and gone," Theresa remarked, turning her olive eyes on him. She glanced at the shirt and blinked back up to Jay's face.

Jay laughed lightly, amused. "Well I've – we've – never seen _that_ outfit before, really," he stumbled out awkwardly.

"It's new," Theresa smiled, feeling a bit smug at her choice of clothing. Jay broke the eye contact, and Theresa watched his eyes drift down her face and settle on her neck. Theresa's face started to redden before she realized what he was staring at.

In seconds Theresa's hand flipped her hair, concealing the bruises. Jay faltered and quickly grabbed for his drink, only to realize there was only ice resting at the bottom.

Theresa raised her hand, trailing her fingers lightly over the harsh marks on her throat. "I thought I covered most of it," she whispered, only for Jay's ears. She looked up at him, quickly forcing a small smile and dismissing the topic, resting her hand on the table. Jay's warm hand cupped hers instantly, squeezing her fingers tightly.

"Don't worry," Theresa said cheerfully as she raised her other arm and flexed it dramatically. "I'm tough." Jay released Theresa's hand, now laughing as he reached for his fork.

"Oww!" Archie cried out, jerking his arm away from Atlanta's pinching fingers. She burst into another fit of laughter, amused by Archie's sensitivity to her sharp pinches. Archie glared at her as Atlanta laughed and picked at the last bits of her taco salad.

Archie shook his head angrily, swigging back his drink. "For someone so small, you're sure annoying," Archie commented, trying to hide the joke in his voice. Without Atlanta knowing, he reached over and pinched the skin of her underarm.

Atlanta's fork clanged against her plate as she squeaked from surprise. Archie faltered, pondering what he just heard in his head. Atlanta gasped lightly, surprised by her own reaction. She awkwardly shifted in her seat, placing her palms squarely on the table and standing up.

"Are we done here?" She kept her upper arms tucked in, eyeing Archie quickly to see the large smile taking over his goofy face. Herry burped loudly, giving her his answer as everyone else nodded.

"Alright, time to hit the clubs!" Neil said excitedly. Atlanta flagged the waitress down, hunching back into her chair, waiting. The waitress balanced the dished as she walked away, returning with the cheque. She dropped a large handful of mints next to it, smiling at the group.

Jay instinctively reached for the book, but Theresa's quick reflexes beat him to it. Jay's hand floated over where the book was as Theresa's voice echoed around them.

"Dinner's on me, no exceptions," she said, ignoring the receipt in the book. Jay began to protest but Theresa shushed him. Before Jay could try again Theresa had grabbed her purse and was walking to the teller.

Jay sighed half-heartedly, signaling for the others to follow. Atlanta laughed at Jay, shrugging her shoulders. Jay emptied his pockets, placing his share of the tip on the table. The others followed suit, Neil bubbling with excitement.

Driving down one of the main streets, Neil pointed out a tall building that looked promising. There were small crowds of age group as the curious teenagers in the car. Herry parked the car, double checking that the locks were in place.

Neil nodded his head at the apparent bouncer, who took one look at Neil and the others and opened the door. The loud rave music met them as they turned the corner and onto the dance floor. Neil threw his hands up, moving to the constant beat, slowly following behind as Jay and Archie searched for a table.

They slid into the crescent shaped sofa cushion, resting their arms on the cold linoleum table. Neil glanced at where the table was located and continued to shimmy his way onto the floor, blending in with the crowd of dancers.

"I'll get us some drinks," Herry said, sliding off the edge of the cushion.

"No alcohol for me, thanks," Atlanta said loudly over the music. Herry laughed, shaking his head.

"I forgot you were underage," Herry remarked, walking towards the bar.

"You are too!" Atlanta yelled back at him.

"It's 18 here, Atlanta. But Herry looks old enough as it is," Theresa said to Atlanta across the table. "They don't really push the ID thing that much."

"And you would know this, how?" Jay leaned over, looking at Theresa. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently. A new beat started as the DJ played a new song and the crowd cheered, moving faster to the sudden rhythm.

Herry returned moments later, the necks of the bottles held securely between his fingers.

"Drinks all around," he announced, setting the bottles down in the middle of the table. He pushed the sodas towards Atlanta and Archie. Archie sighed, taking the drink from Herry and handing it to Atlanta.

"Cheers," Odie shouted, raising his drink up in the middle of them.

"Cheers!" They all cried, clinking the drinks together loudly and each taking sips.

"'Kay, can we dance now?" Theresa exclaimed, setting her cooler down and standing up. She pulled the hem of her tank top down, grabbing Herry and Jay's arms and tugging them after her onto the floor.

"C'mon, guys!" Odie cheered, running after Theresa. Atlanta side glanced at Archie, nodding to the floor. Archie froze, shaking his head solidly. Atlanta sighed at him, leaving Archie alone at the table and walking over to Odie, taking his arm and disappearing into the crowd of people.

Archie began to whistle onto the bottle's opening, re-thinkning his decision to dance with Atlanta. He looked over at the moving crowd of people, trying to spot Atlanta's hair when Jay emerged from the crowd's edge. He quickly walked over to their table, falling into the seat.

"What happened?" Archie asked, still watching the group of people.

"Nothing, I just didn't want to dance," Jay mumbled, taking a swig from his drink, wincing at the faint burning at the back of his throat. He watched Herry and Theresa dance together playfully. Theresa laughed wildly as Herry spun her quickly, her delicate feet standing on the toes of Herry's, his large arm wrapped around her waist and holding her hand, laughing along with her.

"Two left feet," Archie mumbled back, nodding back at Jay. The two clinked their bottles together, continuing to watch their friends dance. Atlanta suddenly broke free from the crowd, running lightly back to the table. She was breathing heavily as she reached for her drink.

"Hot over there," she panted, chugging most of her soda back desperately. She wiped her mouth with her hand, finishing off her drink quickly. "I'm getting another. You?" She questioned Archie, nodding back at the bar. Archie shook his head, taking a tiny sip from his own. Atlanta shrugged and walked off to the bar.

"Root beer, please," she pronounced slowly to the bartender. He nodded at her, seeming to understand. Atlanta slunk down onto one of the bar stools, feeling exhausted already.

"Haga esto dos, por favor?" A voice added next to Atlanta. She turned to find the person, thinking Archie learnt Spanish rather quickly. "Oye," he said, and Atlanta found the speaker. He took the empty stool next to her, crossing his arms on the bar.

"What?" She said instinctively.

"Ah, Americano," he laughed, looking Atlanta up and down slowly.

"No!" Atlanta said back to him, upset by his sudden judgment. He raised his hands innocently, seeming to apologize to her.

"Mi nombre, eh, my name es Eladio," he said hesitantly, reaching out his hand for Atlanta.

"Atlanta," she said nervously, carefully taking the stranger's hand and shaking it once. The bar-keep placed the two root beers in front of them, quickly turning away to another customer at the end of the bar.

"Atlanta," he repeated, adding a Spanish twist to her name. "Tourist?"

"Yes," she said slowly, her voice shaking slightly. Eladio smiled at her, turning slightly to open his drink and Atlanta took in his appearance in the dim light. His dark brown hair looked untidy as it fell loosely to almost his shoulders, and his chocolate brown eyes stared back at her as she blushed slightly.

"Would you like, uh," he faltered, his English skills working overtime. "Baile? Er, dance?" Atlanta saw the tiniest bit of color flush his ivory toned skin.

"Alright, I'll do it." Archie decided, setting his empty bottle down loudly on the table. "I'll ask her to dance." He nodded confidently, as Jay laughed silently at Archie.

Archie began to stand up as Atlanta came prancing towards the table, another drink in her hand. She smiled at the boys at the table, setting her drink down.

"Atl-," Archie began, his voice fading as she turned around, not hearing his voice. She smiled nervously to a curious boy standing on the edge of the dance floor who smiled back. Atlanta shyly stepped forward and followed the boy into the crowd of people, disappearing shortly.

"Looks like Atlanta's getting to know the locals," Neil said mockingly, laughing at his joke and taking a sip from his _piña_ colada. Archie turned and glared at Neil, who sputtered into his drink.

"Well at least Jay's having fun," Odie said, trying to lighten the mood from Archie's sudden jealousy. Three of the four boys stretched their necks to spot their leader among the crowd. He and Theresa danced smoothly together, with Theresa instructing him half the time. They saw the two laugh and Theresa move closer to Jay, her lips moving to the chorus line of the song.

"Man, I'm tired," Herry yawned, setting his drink down and resting his chin in his hand. "Oh! I forgot to tell you!" He suddenly burst, he reached down and dug through his pockets, looking for something. "Looky-looky," he said excitedly, waving a ripped piece of paper in front of his friends.

"Let me see that," Neil grabbed for the paper in Herry's hand. Herry smiled proudly, allowing the blonde to take the paper from him. "Julita?"

"Is this the waitress from the restaurant?" Odie gasped, taking the paper from Neil. "She actually gave you her number?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Herry asked, offended. He swiped the paper back, folding it and placing it back into his pocket.

"Maybe 'cuz you were eating like a total pig," Archie added in, slightly amused. Teasing Herry at the moment seemed to take his mind of Atlanta, for the time being.

"Hey, Archie," Neil said, changing the subject. Neil was looking out at the dance floor, his eyes following something. Archie turned to see Atlanta smile weakly at the mystery boy, who seemed to ask her something, then walk away. Atlanta sighed and returned to the table, taking another large swig from her drink.

"C'mon, Atlanta," Archie suddenly said, grabbing Atlanta's arm and tugging her towards the floor.

"That's my boy," Neil sighed happily, his eyes glazing over theatrically.

"They grow up so fast," Odie joked, leaning on Neil and pouting his lip dramatically.

--

**Right, I promised Part II today, and I delivered. Well, I don't really have much to say than from what I said in Part I. Only that the next Chapter will be a Part I as well. And let me tell you, I think you'll like it. Especially you fluff lovers! Beware, the fluff doesn't really start until Part II. Yes, it's a 3 parter. I couldn't really make them separate chapters, so Part I will be the shortest one. I believe. We'll just have to wait and see. Since I've already written it already, I have to cut it down, and make it better. Oh yeah, and just add more fluff. XD. Have a good week, I'll update ASAP.**

**Christina!**


	11. Chapter 10: Sand & Sensibility – Part I

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 10: Sand and Sensibility – Part I**

She was flying. The soft white clouds soared past her as she floated through the sky. Not knowing or caring, Theresa raised her arms up, felling the cool breeze brush over her skin. A bird flew down, it's brightly coloured wings flapping as it soared next to Theresa.

It opened its beak and Theresa smiled as the bird prepared to sing to her. Instead of the melody of a song, the bird echoed out a loud knocking sound. Theresa felt her body lurch to a halt, mid-air. The bird sang another deafening knock, then another. The rush of wind suddenly blew past Theresa, and the bird was no more. She looked around frantically for the bird, only to realize she was falling fast.

The knocks continued as Theresa fell faster, shooting to the earth. Another loud knock echoed and Theresa jerked awake, gasping.

"C'mon! Rise and shine!" Jay's loud and teasing voice came from behind the door. Theresa looked around, somewhat shaken from her realistic dream.

"I don't remember requesting a wake-up call!" Atlanta shouted back, turning on her stomach and shoving the pillow over her head.

"It's only 7:30!" Theresa yelled, outraged. The clock fell back on the desk as Theresa released it with her mind and re-adjusted herself. She closed her eyes tightly, beginning to feel the effect of the drinks she had the night before.

"Breakfast ends at nine!" Jay yelled at the door, hearing answering groans from behind it. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walked back to the elevator, smiling.

The sound of the shower hit his ears as Jay quietly opened the door. He glanced around the large room, identifying the sleeping bodies. Odie tossed and turned on his futon while Neil and Herry snored unnaturally loud on their separate mattresses. Jay sat on his well made bed and turned the television on, flipping through the ESP channels.

"Where did you go?" Archie asked, spotting Jay as he stepped from the washroom.

"To wake the girls," Jay said, smiling as Archie grinned back, sharing the same amusement.

"Bet they loved that," Archie smirked, rubbing the towel through his wet hair.

Jay was about to respond when Neil laughed loudly. Startled by the sudden noise, Neil sat up, shoving his eye mask off.

"What was that?" He said frantically, looking around him. "Where'd that come from?" He slurred the last two words, feeling sleepy again.

"Your mouth," Archie said bluntly, staring dumbly at the blonde. Neil huffed, pushing the eye mask back on and falling back on the mattress, immediately falling asleep.

Soon after Herry and Odie woke up, they passed the time collecting different items through the room. Herry carefully placed cotton balls in Neil's ears, flinching back when Neil twitched. Odie rolled up the pieces of tissue, making them thinner as he carefully placed them in Neil's nostrils. The two stifled their laughter as Jay snapped a picture with his PMR. Archie bit his lip, holding back the shout f laughter as he carefully pushed Neil's mouth shut.

Neil exhaled as his jaw shut and the four boys watched in excitement as Neil tried to breath through his nose. The corner of his mouth twitched as he attempted to inhale, making a whistling sound. In short seconds, Neil gasped loudly, his hands wildly flailing as he grabbed for his eye mask. Archie, Herry, Jay and Odie burst out laughing as the blonde felt his face, pulling the objects out of his nose and ears.

"Oh, real mature, guys," he snapped, ripping the few covers off his body. The four continued to laugh as Neil grabbed his bag and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"That was too good," Odie sighed, wiping a fake tear from his eye. His laugh was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound from Herry's stomach.

"Guess we know what time it is," Archie grinned, punching Herry playfully in the gut.

"Breakfast!" Herry childishly shouted, jumping up from the mattress. As they all trekked out, Archie banged the bathroom door, earning a surprised shout from Neil.

"Never gets old," he laughed as the door shut behind him.

**--**

A single beam of sunlight shone brightly between the closed curtains, cascading over the two moving bodies. Atlanta sighed angrily into the pillow, tossing her torso again to find no comfort.

"Damn it, Jay," she said angrily, giving up her quest for sleep. Atlanta sat up, blinking as the sunlight blinded her, raising her hand to wipe the eye gunk from her tired eyes.

"Theresa," she yawned, looking over at her friend. The clairvoyant moaned and mumbled something, turning over. "Theresa," Atlanta said louder, grabbing for the pillow beside her. Atlanta aimed, and tossed it easily as Theresa's head.

"It slipped," Atlanta smiled as Theresa raised her head, giving Atlanta a dirty look. Theresa groaned and straightened up, stretching like a cat under the blankets. Theresa yawned, turning around to face Atlanta before she reached over and grabbed the sparse pillow, throwing it at the huntress.

"Oops, it slipped," she giggled, enjoying Atlanta's surprised expression. Theresa shrieked immediately as Atlanta launched herself and began bombarding Theresa with her pillow. Theresa counter-attacked with her own pillow, pushing Atlanta back as they both erupted into a stream of laughter. Atlanta swung her pillow, colliding with Theresa's own as they both fell back from the force. Atlanta collapsed back onto her bed as Theresa fell on her own and rolled off the other end, disappearing between the wall and the bed.

Atlanta laughed breathlessly, staring up at the chalky ceiling. Her breath started to calm down from the sudden exertion of energy.

"Theresa?" She asked, noticing that Theresa hadn't appeared from the floor yet. Atlanta sat up, looking at the spot where Theresa rolled off. Atlanta stood up; walking slowly around the foot of the bed, hoping it wasn't some sick joke of Theresa's.

Atlanta gasped. "Theresa!" She exclaimed, falling to her knees next to Theresa's rigid body. Her olive eyes stared off blankly as Theresa's vision played off in her mind. Atlanta saw Theresa's delicate hands ball up into tight fists as her feet kicked the dangling comforter. Atlanta waited patiently for her vision to end, not daring to move her.

Theresa gasped for air, blinked, her eyes coming back into focus. Atlanta reached for her as Theresa shakingly sat up, shaking her head.

"What did you see?" Atlanta asked, watching Theresa begin to breathe evenly.

"I'm not even sure," Theresa whispered. "It was like I was underwater," she continued, raising her head and squinting at the sun. "I had trouble breathing, and I couldn't move." Atlanta nodded, more confused that Theresa at the moment. "Near the end, the last thing I saw were glowing red eyes," she gulped. "Then I woke up."

Atlanta's thoughts were muddles as Theresa got off the floor, sitting on her bed.

"I don't want them to worry," Theresa spoke, half talking to herself as Atlanta sat next to her. "I'll think about it after," she decided. "When we get home."

"Home," Atlanta tossed the word around. "Is that what it's called now?" She smiled at Theresa, patting her hand. Theresa smiled back, watching Atlanta walk to her bag and start to pull out clothes.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast."

**--**

Right, well I cut that down a little TOO much. But, I didn't want to just ramble on and on and junk. It's definitely a short one, but it's just the beginning, so they intend to get longer as I go on. I was going to mention something about them ACTUALLY eating breakfast, but I changed my mind. I find the meal things a little difficult to get into words.

The prank that the guys did on Neil is sort of a true story. And the funny thing is, I've done it twice, to the same person. The first time, it was a friend's birthday party, and we decided to pull an all-nighter. My friend, Jess, slept for most of the night. When she was sleeping we placed a bra on her head, strapped under her chin, put bugles in her nose, and wrapped many things around her face. During the night, she managed to get the bugles out, but discovered the bra later in the morning. The second time was a little messier. It was another sleepover; I was half asleep while my friend and my now ex-best friend covered her in shaving cream. I think I wrote some stuff on her arm when I realized what they were doing. She woke up in the morning and couldn't understand why she was all sticky. It was a lot of fun. Thankfully, she didn't hold a grudge against us. Right, there's a little story from my past.

Enjoy this chapter, and I hope to update in the next week or so. Only 2 more weeks until school! GAH

Christina!


	12. Chapter 10: Sand & Sensibility Part II

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 10: Sand and Sensibility – Part II**

Herry's excited eyes danced across the numerous kiosks. The other six followed in a line behind him, trying to keep from bumping into the locals as they passed. Neil tucked his elbows in, nervously watching his feet as he stepped through the damp mud.

"This goes on for miles," Archie said in awe, peering over Herry's shoulders. Herry led them into a clearing, a break in the market where they could spread out. They clustered near the edge, watching the people move through the market with ease.

"So, we can split off here and meet back in an hour or so," Jay instructed, watching a mother try to gather up her three children with little luck.

"Cya later, then," Herry saluted the group, turning around and walking back to the area where the fishermen continued their gutting.

"Herry, you know you can't bring food back," Odie's voice faded off as he followed after Herry.

As Archie turned back to Jay, their leader was already gone, walking next to Theresa. Neil lead the way slowly, a bored look on his face as Theresa and Jay stopped at every booth, marveling at the numerous souvenir options.

"I guess it's just you and me, Atlanta," Archie grinned, turning to talk to her. She too was suddenly missing from his sight. Archie turned again, finally spotting Atlanta before she crept around one of the canvas tents.

"Shh," she said quietly as Archie ran up beside her. Archie stopped mid-sentence and followed Atlanta's finger, spotting the thing Atlanta was so focused on.

"We're stalking a chicken?" Archie said blankly, rising up out of his crouch.

"Just watch," Atlanta hushed, pulling Archie back down by the hem of his shirt. She moved cat-like, slowly moving closer to the chicken. It pecked absent-mindedly at the ground, its feet naturally raking the coarse dirt.

Atlanta crouched down, preparing to launch herself at the poultry. She took a quick deep breath, seconds from pouncing when an eruption of shrieks and giggles came from around the tent.

Three young children ran quickly at the chicken, causing the fat creature to cluck in terror and attempt to fly away. The poultry tried to run up the canvas, flapping its wings and only adding to the children's amusement.

"Leandro, Miguel, Valencia! _Regrese aquí inmediatamente_!" Their Mother yelled at the, raising her arms above her head.

"The children shrieked in amusement, running back to their Mother. The chicken clucked loudly, strutting back to another tent, its feather's ruffled out.

"There goes dinner," Atlanta laughed to herself, smiling widely. She patted Archie's arm, slipping between a tent's gap. Archie quickly followed after her, ignoring the shout of an insult coming from a merchant.

"Atlanta!" Archie called as he quickened his pace to catch up to her. She ignored him at Atlanta looked down at a table covered in merchandise, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"I think I should get something for my Dad," she said under her breath, glancing at the larger objects behind the resting man in the chair.

"Does he know you're here?" Archie asked, tapping the head of a homemade bobble head resembling a turtle.

"Not exactly," she said simply.

They continued looking through the shop stands, Atlanta observing the larger souvenirs as Archie fiddled with the nick-knacks. Atlanta began bartering with a merchant, arguing over the price of a traditional crossbow behind his chair.

"_No, no, 400 pacos, señorita_," the man said, his tangled grey beard shaking as he shook his head at Atlanta.

"It's not much, maybe you should just pay him," Archie said in her ear. Her small hands balled up into fists as she glared at the merchant.

The old man smiled widely, showing off his discoloured toothy smile. Atlanta sighed in defeat, beginning to reach into her pocket.

"Bad idea, Atlanta." A warm hand pushed Atlanta's away from her pocket as Archie's eyes snapped up, locking on the boy standing next to Atlanta.

"Eladio!" Atlanta blanched, staring up at the dark haired boy. He smiled kindly down at her before turning to the merchant.

"300," he said, his voice serious as eh offered the price to the old man.

"_No, no, 400_," he challenged.

"_Fino, ninguna venta_," Eladio shrugged, lightly taking Atlanta's arm and walking away from the table.

"_Espere, espere, señor_!" The old man called after Eladio. Eladio hid a smile, turning back to the merchant.

"300?" Eladio offered, raising his eyebrows at the man.

"_Trato_," the old man sighed, glaring at Eladio. Atlanta began to reaching into her pocket, but Eladio handed the man the required bills before she could.

"Umm, thank you," Atlanta said sheepishly as they left the man to count his money. She slung the crossbow over her shoulder, feeling Archie's furious eyes bore into the back of her head.

"No problema," Eladio said casually, walking along side Atlanta, smiling down at her. "It is _bueno_ to see you again."

"Haa, yeah," Atlanta said randomly, forcing out a laugh.

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" He asked suddenly, turning to face Atlanta. "You as well of course," Eladio smiled smugly, looking at Archie with little fear.

"We're not interested, thank you," Archie growled through his clenched teeth. He stepped forward, standing in front of Atlanta defensively, ignoring her angry outburst.

"Archie!" She attempted to push Archie aside with little luck. He stood his ground as Atlanta punched his arm, her face turning red from anger.

"I didn't ask you, _burro_," Eladio hissed out, squaring his shoulders and staring Archie down.

"What did you call me?" Archie fumed, his hands turning into fists.

"Shut up, both of you!" Atlanta suddenly shouted. A few people turned at the outburst, Archie and Eladio staring wide-eyed at the redhead.

Her jaw clenched as she glared at the two boys, her cheeks glowing. Atlanta shook her head, spinning on her heel and stomping angrily away, melding into the crowd.

"Happy now?" Archie spat, taking a final loathing look at Eladio. He turned his back on the Latino boy, immediately searching for Atlanta among the moving crowd.

He rushed hurriedly, careful not to shove the local shoppers as he pushed past them. He knew there was a second clearing ahead, hoping to find Atlanta brooding there. As the crowd dispersed, Archie spotted Atlanta, sitting alone on a wooden bench, her father's gift laid across her lap.

Archie silently sat next to her, aware of Atlanta's fierce eyes following his descent. Archie casually leaned back, folding his hands in his lap, absent-mindedly staring off in front of him.

"That was unnecessary, you know," Atlanta said, breaking off Archie's pleasant whistling tune.

"He deserved it, the slime ball," he responded, casually staring down Atlanta.

"It still wasn't necessary," she retorted, gripping the edge of the bench. "I could have dealt with it myself."

"Mmhmm," Archie hummed, relaxed.

"But, thank you," she mumbled after a moments silence. Archie nodded, a smile creeping across his face.

"C'mon," he said, standing up and offering Atlanta his hand. She smiled up at him, placing the crossbow in his hand, shortly jumping up away from him: laughing.

With a half hour left before meeting back with the rest of the group, Atlanta led Archie to lane of fresh produce. Atlanta plugged her nose as they walked by a handful of fishermen gutting large trout, their arms covered in fish oil in blood up to their elbows. Archie rushed her towards the other produce, buying each of them fresh sandwiches and miniature almond cakes.

The two managed to find a clean picnic table, where they sat comfortably across from one another, consuming the food they were desperate for.

"So, you think your Dad will like that?" Archie acknowledged to the crossbow leaning against the table as he bit into his sandwich.

"Oh yeah, he loves these kind of things," Atlanta said happily. Archie knew that her father was a weapons specialist, teaching Atlanta how to hunt when she was old enough to hold a crossbow evenly.

"What about your Dad?" Atlanta inquired. Archie's face suddenly fell, washing a wave of mistake over Atlanta, regretting her curious questions.

"We don't talk that much," he said sullenly. "Not since…," he trailed off, staring behind Atlanta sadly. "My Mom would have loved it here," he said quietly, seeing the ocean glisten beyond the hills.

"Arch'," Atlanta rested her hand on his, comforting her friend. Archie curled his hand under hers, placing his other hand on top of hers.

The memory of his Mother's death rushed through his mind in short seconds. He waved at her on the beach, the bright orange water wings squeaking as they rubbed against his skin. His mother smiled and waved back, looking tiny on the large floating dock a pool's length from the beach, beyond the safety floaters. Archie's Dad glanced up from his book, watching his wife wave once more before diving off the dock, landing in the water with a large splash. The two people on the dock clapped, jumping off the dock in unison, causing more waves to splash up.

"Where's Mommy?" Archie asked innocently, staring up at his Dad. He turned back to look at the dock. The two before had come up already, swimming away from the dock, with no sign of his Mother.

"I was 6," Archie sighed, shaking his head of the awful memory. After that, his true fear for water finally set in, only adding to the ancient fear that lay dormant inside him.

Atlanta squeezed his hand, absent-mindedly leaning closer. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago, and this isn't the time or place." Archie put on a smile, nodding his head. He squeezed Atlanta's hand once more, noticing how Atlanta hadn't pulled away yet.

Atlanta leaned in closer, unaware of her own actions. Archie's hand tightened in her own as he leaned in, hearing his heart pound in his ears. Atlanta closed her eyes, every sound around her disappearing as the ringing in her ears became the only thing she heard.

Archie's eyelids dropped as he closed the gap between them, softly touching his lips against Atlanta's. The urgency to touch her roared through Archie's body as his hands tightened when Atlanta responded back.

She suddenly broke off, gasping slightly. Their hands released under them as Archie realized what he had done. Atlanta smiled slightly, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Archie's, her eyes sparkling.

"That was different," she mumbled, looking down at her empty hands. Archie chuckled under his breath, stroking her arm with his fingertips.

"Definitely something else," Archie smiled widely, Atlanta shaking her head, making her smile as well. Archie began to lean in again, when his PMR beeped in his pocket.

"Yes?" Archie spoke into the hand-held, annoyed by the interruption. Jay's face stared back at him, one eyebrow raised.

"We're meeting by the car in five," Jay said. Archie could see the parking lot behind him as Jay walked. Archie broke the connection off, dropping the PMR back into his pocket.

"Ah well," Archie sighed, leaning in to peck Atlanta on the cheek. She playfully pushed his face away.

"At least we have our own little secret now," she giggled, jumping up from the table. She started to jog away, challenging Archie with her eyes.

They raced each other to the parking lot, spotting the other five walking towards the meeting spot. Atlanta rushed into the lead, leaping over the curb as she skidded to a stop beside the car doors.

"I win," she breathed, leaning casually against the mirror. She waved at Theresa as she came towards Atlanta, a couple bags hanging off her arms.

"Have fun?" Theresa asked, opening the trunk of the car and tossing her bags in.

"Eh, nothing special," Archie responded, smiling at Atlanta as he jumped into the car, winking at her before he slammed the door shut.

--

**HEY. I'm really sorry for the insane long wait for this part. For some reason, it took me an insane amount of time to finish this. I would write like maybe one sentence a day, thinking I would continue, only to be smacked in the face with another dose of writer's block. And besides, it's actually been pretty stressful around here. There's been a huge amount of stress from the family, my sister, and my uncle and cousins, it's just been hard. I also got a job, YAY FOR ME, even though I don't really like it. Hah, it'll do for now.**

**Describing Mexico is hard for me; I don't really know it very well. But I will soon! Over Christmas, my family is going to Riveria Nayarit for 7 days. Then, I'll actually know the basics. But by the time I get back, I'll probably be into Beauty Kills' sequel. Hopefully.**

**I've also been working on another work, a one-shot, and I would give you a teaser, but I'm not sure. There's just the thought of whether I'll actually finish the fic.**

**But I'll give you one sentence! :**

" "**Who is this?" She whispered, her index finger brushing against the picture. "**

**That's it! Let's just hope I finish it! Okay, I'll immediately start working on Part III, it'll be good. They go to the beach! Thanks!**

**Christina, **


	13. Chapter 10: Sand & Sensibility Part III

Author's Note/Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 10: Sand and Sensibility – Part III**

"Now this -," Herry sighed content. "- Is worth the freaky monster fighting." He breathed in deeply, his dark hair ruffling as a slight breeze blew past him. The bright blue sky gleamed above them, reflecting off the endless ocean in front of them.

"Definitely," Atlanta leaned back on her elbows, her face falling back into the shade of the umbrella.

"Does somebody want to get my back?" Neil asked, turning to face the few sitting. His sunglasses caught the light, shining excessively over the decorative towels at his feet.

Archie, Atlanta and Herry stared blankly at him, bursting into laughter when Neil scoffed at them. The blonde turned and walked back to his beach chair, placing the ear buds back into place.

"Well, I came here to swim," Herry stretched his arms, staring out at the other three splashing in the ocean. A large smile appeared on his face as he saw Odie staring to head to the shore, squinting as he walked blindly towards them.

Herry charged toward Odie, kicking the sand back on the towels as he spread his arms wide. Odie squinted as he was the blurry figure running at him quickly. He stepped to the side, thinking to be out of the way of the running man. Herry roared, the noise smothering Odie's frightened yelp as Herry scooped him up and tossed him in the air. Odie flew out in the air, arms and legs flailing about him before he landed in the water, erupting in a splash.

Herry roared with laughter as Odie's sopping wet head shot up out of the water, gasping for air frantically. Odie coughed up a small mouthful of sea water, stomping past Herry as his friend dove into the water.

He splashed up, shaking his hair like a wet dog in front of Jay and Theresa.

"Who does he think he is?" Odie grumbled under his breath as he reached for his glasses. He pushed them on his face, glaring again at Herry in the water.

"Looks like he's having fun to me," Atlanta chuckled, watching the brute lift Theresa out of the water. He seemed to threaten Theresa playfully, feigning to put her back in the water before tossing her a good ten feet.

"Typical," Archie muttered, watching the scene play out. Atlanta followed his gaze, watching Jay rush towards Theresa, a concerned look on his face as Herry splashed away.

"So are you going in the water today?" Atlanta turned to Archie, adjusting her bikini string nervously.

"Don't count on it," he said quickly, bunching his shirt up in his hand. Atlanta shook her head, staring at the ocean, yearning to escape the sand.

"Please?" She sighed, brushing her fingers along Archie's forearm without Odie seeing. Archie turned to stare at her, wide-eyed. Neil snored loudly, his mouth hanging open as he broke their private silence.

"Please?" She asked again, standing up. She began to slowly walk towards the water, coyly curling her fingers to Archie.

"Fine!" He gave in, smiling for Atlanta's sake. Atlanta jumped happily, immediately reaching for his hand as her toes touched the water. Archie stared back at her, his hands curled into tight fists as the water washed inches away from his feet.

"Oh, c'mon," Atlanta puffed, turning away and walking in, waving at the other three ahead of her.

"Wait!" Archie shouted, stepping in nervously. Wordlessly, Atlanta reached over, grabbing Archie's hand and pulling him into the water.

"Good for you, Arch'," Theresa said, running her fingers through a portion of her wet hair. Atlanta splashed up next to her, beaming as Archie stood somewhat naturally in the waist high water.

"Hey! Archie's in the water!" Herry shouted, fanning his hands in the water and covering Archie in a high wave of ocean water.

Archie chuckled, shaking his head dry and smiling back at Herry. He splashed Herry back, who laughed and pointed to something behind Archie. Archie turned in time to see Odie run at him before he was pushed under the surface, Odie falling in with him.

The two coughed back up, Odie laughing half-heartedly as Archie shook his head again. Herry dived off, splashing the five as he kicked away. With a shrug, Archie attempted to run after the rest as they dove after Herry, floating up as the waves pushed them back.

Neil's snores rang from their spot on the beach, turning heads as locals and other tourists walked across the golden sand.

"This'll be bad," Theresa smiled widely, staring behind Jay. He raised an eyebrow, turning in the water to stare at their collection of towels.

Herry and Odie crept towards the sleeping Neil, an abandoned sand castle bucket in their hands.

"Oh, no," Jay muttered, placing his hands on his hips.

Neil's piercing scream ripped across the coastline. The blonde jumped up, a string of curses mixing in with his shrieks of outrage. Odie and Herry dropped the empty water bucket, tapping their fists together proudly.

A mother quickly covered her young son's ears as she rushed by the conflict. Neil dabbed a towel across his chest, mouthing words unheard by the two in the water.

Theresa laughed, turning to watch Archie and Atlanta farther out in the water. Archie attempted to wade in the water, Atlanta talking to him encouragingly.

"Something's different between those two," Jay said, running his hand through his hair, shaking sections of it.

"Maybe," Theresa grinned, raising her eyebrows at him. She ran towards the shore, splattering up the sand at her feet. Theresa fell onto her towel, sighing happily. Wincing slightly, she began to pull a brush through her tangled hair, the colour shades darker from the water.

"Where they off too?" She nodded at Herry, Odie and Neil, now walking towards the stone boardwalk.

"Food," Jay grunted, sighing as well when he sat. Theresa hummed understandably, beginning to apply sun lotion to every visible place on her body.

"Don't forget the top of your feet," she said, glancing as Jay began rubbing in the lotion on his bare arms. He looked at her quizzing.

"You'd be surprised the places you can burn," she pointed, resting on her back. Theresa smiled as she heard Jay click his tongue; bunching up her crumpled shirt and placing it under her head.

Jay shuffled under the shade of the umbrella, watching the people run from the water and back to the beach. Archie and Atlanta had disappeared from the water, hiding out on the opposite end of the coast.

"What's happening tonight?" Theresa said suddenly. Jay looked over to see her grab blindly for her sunglasses, her eyes squeezed tightly shut from the intense sun.

"'Dunno," Jay shrugged, reaching for her needed glasses. "Depends on what we wanna do." He handed her the shades, his hand lingering for half a second in hers. She mumbled her thanks, pushing the glasses on her face gratefully.

Jay watched as Theresa slowly drifted to sleep, the early wake up call falling upon her. Her hands twitched, suddenly balling into fists. Jay carefully placed his hand on her wrist, wondering what images played through her mind.

Theresa sighed slightly, her fists releasing. She groaned, beginning to roll over. Jay quickly drew his hand back as Theresa rolled onto her side, slightly colouring his cheeks.

Jay precariously watched the ocean, snapping his head back at any movement from the girl lying asleep beside him.

"No!" Theresa suddenly shouted, wrenching herself up.

"What?" Jay capped his bottled water, turning to face Theresa worriedly. She blanched abruptly, aware of how close Jay was from her face.

"No…to skin cancer!" She jumbled out. Jay stared at her, confused by her response as Theresa smiled widely back at him, continuing to lie on her stomach.

Jay opened his mouth, ready to fire back a question when Herry's booming greeting interrupted his intended interrogation.

"Here you are, my good sir," Odie greeted, placing the white box of French fries into Jay's hands. "And for the lady." Odie handed Theresa an identical box, tossing the packets of ketchup between them.

"See Archie and Atlanta?" Jay asked, squeezing the contents of the ketchup over his fries.

"Yeah, they were asking some guy about a metal detector," Neil waved, sipping from his diet soda.

"I guess we should be heading out of here soon," Theresa yawned, pulling her knees together on the towel. "Before all the couples come crawling out," she laughed.

"Oh, it's already starting," Herry said through a full mouth. He jabbed his thumb over his shoulder, acknowledging an apparent couple.

"Ugh, PDA's make me sick," Neil gagged, tousling his hair as he examined himself in the mirror.

Archie and Atlanta returned, showing off their hour's worth of discoveries. A couple bottle caps and a rainbowed collection of sea glass jingled in Atlanta's palm before she pocketed them. Sensing the time, they slowly began to pack up, shaking the towels free of the sand and re-folding them back into the beach bags. The crimson sun began to descend as they happed up onto the board walk, heading back to the hotel for their last night.

"Okay, I am officially done," Archie puffed, falling back onto the bed. His suitcase bounced as the mattress responded to Archie's impact.

"Same," Jay sighed, massaging his forehead. He looked up, comically watching Herry's struggle with his luggage zipper. Herry's brawny muscles stood no match as his unfolded shirt caught the zipper's teeth once again.

"Right, so I'm out of here," Archie quickly ran a hand through his hair, jumping over bags and advancing to the door.

"What are you up to?" Neil challenged, leaning against the bathroom's door frame, his arms folded over his still shirtless chest.

"Hey, Neil, aren't you forgetting your day cream?" Archie raised his eyebrows, pointing dramatically to something in the bathroom.

Neil gasped, spinning into the bathroom, scanning the marble top counter. Archie quickly took his distraction, flinging the door open and rushing out into the hallway. Herry continued to fight with his suitcase, now yelling useless curses at the zipper. Odie remained oblivious, his music turned up loud as his eyes stayed glued to the iphone screen.

"Shit! Where _is_ my day cream?" Neil screeched at himself, digging through the gray bag on top of the toilet seat.

Jay grinned, exiting into the hallway alone.

--

Theresa heard the soft collection of knocks as she bustled across the floor.

"Just a minute!" She lay on her stomach, shoving her arm under the bed, reaching out. She groped farther in, pressing her face into the floor. Three more knocks pounded behind the door as her fingers closed around the pink and green mascara bottle.

"Atlanta, I swear to God! If you forgot the key _again_!" Theresa shouted, swinging the door open furiously.

"I don't even _have_ a key," Jay laughed, leaning against the doorframe, relaxed.

"What?"

"You have corduroy lines on your face, by the way," Jay chuckled. He walked past her, softly trailing his fingers down the indented lines across her cheek.

"Oh, well, come in," Theresa mumbled out, shutting the door and following after him. She rushed past him, scrambling for the loose clothing that scattered the beds and floor, shoving them into the first available suitcase.

Jay laughed under his breath, walking towards the small balcony, the sun bright as it began to hit the water. He slid open the screen door, leaving it open as he rested his arms on the balcony railing.

"You can never get enough of this," she sighed, quietly stepping next to him, her eyes wide as she stared at the sun.

Theresa's shoulder brushed against Jay's as she rested her arms across the railing The Ocean sparkled, the sun's reflection blazing across the endless coastline.

"Yeah…" Jay whispered, glancing at Therese's face. Her eyes appeared gold as she turned to stare back at him, a small smile playing across her lips.

"What?" Her smile disappeared. "What are you looking at?" Her eyebrows pulled up in a worried manner as she quickly looked down at herself.

Jay extended his hand, grabbing carefully for something above Theresa's cheekbone.

"There," he said, pulling his hand back, showing Theresa the tiny black eyelash on the top of his index finger. He breathed in, preparing to blow the eyelash off when the touch of Theresa's hand stopped him.

"You have to wish on it, silly," Theresa pulled Jay's hand closer to her face, wrapping her fingers around his thumb. With a quick exhale of air, the eyelash blew off his finger, flying off before disappearing in the tiniest of breezes surrounding them.

Jay arched an eyebrow, silently wondering what Theresa wished for when her touch brought him back again. She collected his one hand in both of hers, tracing the contours of his palm slowly. He stared down at their hands, a million thoughts suddenly racing through his mind.

"Jay," Theresa breathed, her voice quieter than a whisper. He almost shot back in surprise as he looked up at her. Theresa's eyes bore into his, her face now only a few inches away.

Jay's eyes blinked shut instantly as Theresa closed her eyes and leaned in. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as her lips gently pressed against his; Jay's body reacting faster than his mind. Theresa's hand snaked up his neck, her fingers latching into his hair, securing herself to him. Jay reacted back, cupping the side of her face gently as he pulled her in more.

Theresa broke off in a gasp, inkling her face under Jay's jaw, urging to continue.

"Wait," he said, exasperated. The coldness of separation ran through him as he rook a step back, trying to think clearly.

Theresa blanked. Her chest rose up and down as her breathing slowly turned normal.

"We, uh-," Jay blabbed, waving his hands for demonstration frantically. "This-," he jabbed a finger back and forth at the icy space between them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Theresa sighed, shaking her head. Jay continued to spill out excuses, now staring desperately at his feet. Theresa stole a glance at the last bits of the sunset, blinking back the brightness.

Theresa took a long stride, grabbing for Jay as he lost his voice. She caught his lips in hers, silencing him indefinitely. Finding no real excuse, Jay gave in, grabbing Theresa's waist and pulling her closing, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Finally," she whispered, braking off as Jay trailed his lips down her jaw line.

--

**Okay, I've finally finished this chapter. Took me long enough, at that. Well, I found it oddly hard to re-write this one, and there was a lot of stuff I was going to put in it, but I changed my mind. Some ideas from my original writing, and then random thoughts that popped into my head. I was originally going to have Theresa find out about Atlanta and Archie, and keep it secret from everyone else. Kind of like a secret girl bond, which we all do. There was another one where Theresa was swimming out by herself and she got caught up by the current, but I decided against it. It would have been too much work, and the danger isn't wanted in these last chapters.**

**I forgot to remind everyone that there are 2 pictures in my profile of my bad drawing of Synara. I got inspired by ****rubies'n'diamonds****' drawing of their character, so I tried it out. **

**I've been kind of stressed out lately because of school. I mean, it's easy enough, I only have 2 classes right now, but the thought of scholarships is being pushed down my throat. There are a lot! It's a lot of work to search for them, it's stupid. **

**This is a long comment, but whatever. Get over it. Just so you know, 'Beauty Kills' is coming to an end. BUT, take a deep breath, there is a sequel. An unfinished one, I might add, seeing as how I haven't really finished the story yet. We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. **

**30 days today (oct.20****th****) until the Twilight Movie! I'm beyond excited! If you haven't read the book or seen the trailer for it, here: **

**vids./index.cfm?fuseactionvids.individual&VideoID44288316**

**Christina,**


	14. Chapter 11: All Too Soon

**Author's Note/Disclaimer**: I do not own anything of Class of the Titans. I do happen to own the legend of Synara and any other make-believe creatures/persons that pop into my head. Feel free to point out any mistakes; it'll help in future stories.

**Chapter 11: All Too Soon**

The creature shuffled nervously towards the ledge, peering over to gaze into the black depths. It whimpered, taking a step back and stumbling. An ice cold hand stopped the giant's attempt of moving back, freezing him to the spot in terror.

"Get in the water and find her!" The deep voice hissed, pushing the giant back to the edge. A bang echoed across the water, and the giant was airborne, a frightened sound booming across the still ocean. A splash erupted as the giant landed twenty feet away.

"Bumbling idiot," Cronus muttered, watching the giant sputter as it attempted to keep its head above water. He spun to glare at the other to quivering giants in the corner, off setting the balance of the yacht.

"Why must I do everything myself?" Cronus sighed, aggravated. He shook his head at the pathetic creatures, turning back to the placid water. His eyelids dropped as he raised his hands over the water, concentrating.

"Show me the way," he muttered, hearing the small area of water begin to bubble and churn. A white light shone from his palms, cascading over the water, reaching out and trailing the surface. A thin trail of light serpentined across the top, faltering to the left of the gasping giant.

"You. Get in," Cronus turned to glare at the second giant. He pointed to the collected pool of white light shining on the water. The giant trembled, shuffling one foot forwards. Cronus sighed, flicking his wrist and sending the giant soaring through the air.

"And you," he shifted his attention to the third creature. "Set up the ropes and be prepared." He turned on his heel, striding to the automatic wheel, powering up the engine and sharply turning the boat. He trolled next to the white trail, cutting the motor and drifting next to the orb, stopping to stare as the giants started to surface.

Agnon burst from the water, grabbing desperately for the boat's edge. The third giant pulled his companion up, rocking the boat dangerously from their weight.

Cronus paid little attention to the commotion next to him. He stared wide-eyed as the other giant surface, pulling up the dead figure up along with him. Cronus snapped his eyes to the third giant, glaring at him and back at the ropes tied to the deck.

Soon after, Synara's cold lifeless limbs were tied down, the giants standing nervously behind her head, the net in pieces at their feet.

Cronus smiled, crouching down next to her barren torso. Resting his hand just above her scaled chest, he began to murmur the incantation.

"Yo despierto te desde vida eterna sueño, venir dorso a esto tierra y causa un trueno," he mumbled viciously, closing his eyes for concentration.

A flash of light illuminated the boat's deck, the giants caught off guard and shielding their eyes. Cronus repeated the verse, his voice growing louder as another flash of white light blinded the three creatures. He repeated the verse once more, shouting out the last word. The light shined excessively, reaching out to the waters before being sucked back in, vanishing into Synara's still body.

The giants stared in horror, their gaping mouths hanging open as Synara sucked in a mouthful of air, dropping the ropes that held her arm down. She exhaled quickly, taking in another ragged breath as her long fingers flexed into tight fists, beginning to strain against the ropes.

Her bright yellow eyes snapped open, quickly analyzing the three trembling giants behind her, a low hiss escaping her cracked lips.

"Perfect," Cronus sighed happily. Synara snapped her eyes back, a rumbling growl echoing deep from her chest. He stepped up beside her, standing on the rope the giant foolishly dropped. He smiled cruelly down at her as he took one foot off the rope, bringing it down hard on her wing bone.

Synara shrieked in pain, her arms pulling hard on the ropes as she attempted to scratch at Cronus. He dug in his heel, silencing her when he crouched down to stare.

"You know what to do." His red eyes bore into hers as they began to cloud up. Cronus played the visual instructions through her mind, taking his foot off her wing. Her eyes remained distant as the giants shakingly untied her.

Synara's eyes focused back, eying the loose strings. She jumped up, crawling to the boat's edge and hissing at the cowering giants. She growled once at Cronus, extending her wings before jumping off the edge, her open wings catching the air current before her body hit the water.

Cronus' dark laughter followed Synara as she flew off, disappearing into the clouded moon's glow.

3 HOURS LATER

The night club continued to pulse as Maria crossed the street, escaping the small crowd waiting outside the door. The neon lettering 'Trip the Light' created shadows across the street, showing the faint rainbows in the oil puddles. Her heels clicked rapidly against the pavement as she rushed home, already over an hour late for her curfew.

She grasped her cell phone tight in her hand, turning the corner sharply, the apartment complex only two blocks away. Maria dabbed the corners of her mouth, wiping away the smeared lipstick left behind. Less evidence to be seen.

She thudded to a stop, flinching away from the crash of trash cans in the alley she passed. The streetlights gave little light in the dark as Maria squinted, trying to find the noise culprit.

Maria shook her head, breaking off into a light run, holding her small hand bag tightly. She suddenly hoped the block was shorter as another faint sound echoed behind her. Maria darted into a deep closed doorway, leaning against the cold bricks, catching her breath. Her thumb trembled over the key pad, ready to punch the emergency number at any moment. She took a deep breath, quickly analyzing the street before breaking into a brisk run again.

Less than a block to go, and she was panicking. Instinctively, Maria looked over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of the shadow before it disappeared into the dark areas of the buildings. The light above the door blinked, the light bulb starting to burn out as Maria rushed towards it. Her hands shook, fumbling around the bottom of her purse, digging for the elusive key.

Breathing heavily, Maria snapped her head back to look at the sidewalk. The shadow moved swiftly, overtaking the doorway she now stood on. Maria chocked on her scream as a cold rough hand tightened around her neck. The objects in her hands dropped as Maria was dragged into the neighboring alley, the tips of her shoes dragging on the concrete.

Her hands clawed hopelessly against the arm, gagging as the fingers tightened more. Maria attempted to turn, looking into the eyes of her attacker as her lungs screamed for air.

The creature hissed at her, baring it's white razor sharp teeth. White dots danced across Maria's vision, now hardly aware of her feet leaving the ground and the cold wind hitting her gaze. The creature hissed again, the sound ringing in Maria's ears before she blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, I don't have much to say, only that I finally updated. This chapter and the first one of the sequel have been sitting in my room for weeks, and I only now update. I am ashamed.

Right, well I really hope to get the first chapter of Beauty's Battle up this week. Because I leave for Mexico on Friday, and I want you to have something more to read while I'm gone for Christmas.

Which, by the way, I hope everyone has a really good Christmas. Filled with cheer and all that holiday nonsense. It's not one of my favourite holidays, let's leave it at that. Don't know why, just is. Hah.

The chapter will be up soon, it's kinda long, so I'll have to get a move on it before Friday. Talk to you soon!

Christina,


End file.
